Affinity and Chaos
by that-girl-over-there
Summary: Carries on where Recoil and Grace left off. What will Earth's Mightiest Heroes do when Vision and the Mind Stone are threatened? Team up with a bunch of A-holes. Scarlet Vision centric.
1. Undisclosed Desires

Affinity and Chaos: Carries on where Recoil and Grace left off. What will Earth's Mightiest Heroes do when Vision and the Mind Stone are threatened? Team up with a bunch of A-holes. Scarlet Vision centric.

* * *

Undisclosed Desires

 _Or had it all been a dream?_

Wanda began to wake in bed, face buried under her pillow. Beneath it, she could see the sliver of daylight that peeked through the window. Before she moved, she froze for a moment and prepared for the worst. It wouldn't have been the first time her mind had deceived her, after all. Was she still in Wakanda? Had the entire evening been a simple conjuring of her imagination?

"I assure you," his warm voice sounded beside her, "it wasn't."

Slowly, she pushed the pillow aside and allowed her bleary eyes to adjust. There, perched on the side of her bed, was Vision. "Good morning, Wanda," he greeted with a blinding smile.

Relief and happiness rolled off her in waves as she rubbed her eyes. "Hey," she murmured. "How did you..?"

"Hm?" Vision tilted his head in question.

"Nothing," Wanda dismissed. "G'morning," she reached out and tugged at his sweater, not quite believing her eyes just yet.

"Would you like to get up now?" Vision asked, stroking her hair. He had already risen and dressed hours earlier.

Wanda turned over, burying her head back under the pillow with a, "Humph!"

He chuckled, pulling the sheet over her shoulders.

"Jus' ten more minutes," she mumbled before drifting off back to sleep.

xx

No matter her location, Natasha awoke with the sun, like clockwork. The room was still dim as the light was still blocked by the cityscape. Taking a quick inventory of herself revealed everything was physically ship shape. Holding her breath, she listened intently for any other bodies present nearby. Just herself and Bruce. A quick glance around the room revealed nothing amiss.

Turning to the slumbering man sprawled out beside her, she gave him a quick kiss on the shoulder before carefully slipping out of bed.

Joining Bruce had been enjoyable and challenging in its own way as they made their way through third world countries, helping as many as they could. However, it had come a price, one that Natasha was accustomed to paying: no plumbing. But now that they were back in the U.S., in the luxurious Tower, there was one thing she desired above all else: a hot shower.

Quietly, she padded to the en suite bathroom and closed the door.

xx

"Here?"

"No."

"What about this?"

"Same."

Now fully awake, Wanda, currently knelt next to him on the bed, moved her hand lower, caressing the apex between his legs in a different fashion than before. "And this?" she breathed.

Vision, who laid naked beside her, simply shook his head at his equally nude paramour.

Defeated, she let out a frustrated growl and laid her forehead to rest on his abdomen.

"I am sorry," she heard him say, caressing her tresses as they spilled over his chest.

"Vision," she huffed, "you must stop apologizing."

"I—alright." He did not understand why this was of such importance to Wanda. Perhaps, he worried, she was finding their sexual activity unsatisfactory?

"No," she groaned as she sat up. "It's not that. Don't ever think that. Our—" she gestured between them, "us, I am very satisfied," she added with a smirk.

Vision sat up, propping himself up by his elbows. "If my physical sensitivity concerns you so, I could speak with Dr Cho about altering—"

"No," she interrupted. "I do not want you to change yourself." Her hand crept up his thigh and over his hipbone. "You do so much for me, I simply want to do something ... for you. When we're together, it's all about me and my pleasure. What about you?"

So that's what this was about. "Wanda, I take great pleasure in our coupling." Without hesitation, he projected a favored recent memory: she was bare, beside him, gasping into his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders, hips bucking into his hand as he brought her to orgasm. Every minuscule detail was super focused through his eyes. The visual, however, was nothing compared to the emotion that accompanied it, a power and pride mixed with intense arousal at pleasuring her, coupled with her echoing climax as he came with her.

Wanda reeled back from the memory, eyes dilated. "Oh."

"You see?" Vision simply said.

"Yeah." After a moment, an inkling of an idea sparked in her head. "You enjoy watching me?"

"I do," he answered honestly. He found her reactions positively fascinating.

"Hmm," Wanda mused as she straddled his hips and pushed him back against the mattress.

Vision was beginning to run his fingers up her thighs when she caught his hands. Bringing them up to her lips, she kissed his knuckles before leaning forward and pinning his wrists beside his head. Kissing his lips, she hummed against his mouth as his tongue danced with hers, before moving to her favored weak spot of his. Her lips peppered a slow trail down his throat, ending in a small bite that always earned her his soft gasps. As she pulled back, he made to move with her, only to discover he could not. A quick glance to his arms revealed ruby tendrils circling his wrists, holding him in place. He looked to her with question in his eyes, but she only smirked.

Leaning back against his hips, Wanda pushed her hair aside. Her hands, synchronized, snaked down her shoulders, over her bare breasts, down her abdomen and thighs. As they moved back up her body, she grasped her breasts, letting loose a sigh as she groped herself.

Vision observed, lips parted, as her chest began to rise and fall while her hips rolled over his. He made a move against his restraints, but remained secured.

"No, no, my Vision," she spoke, her accent thick, a most pleasing sound. "You stay."

Slowly, painfully slowly, he watched as her right hand skirted down her stomach. Her fingers disappeared between her thighs, a quiet moan escaped her.

Mute, Vision felt his synthetic lungs expand with deeper breaths as Wanda carried on above him, moaning softly. Her hips rhythmically rolling against her palm. Soon, he could sense it, her arousal in the air.

Wanda gleefully observed Vision through hooded eyes as she pleasured herself. His chest was now rising with her own, gaze locked on her. Translucent crimson tendrils began to circle her as her moans grew loader.

His fingers twitched, eager to touch her, kiss her, hold her, have her. So easily, he could phase through the mattress he knew. But Wanda was in control now. And he would do whatever his scarlet goddess demanded.

As her left hand skirted up his abdomen and over his chest, her right, glistening with her arousal, moved to his mouth, fingers tracing his lips.

"What do you want, Vision?" she purred.

 _'You.'_ His mouth closed around her fingers, eager to taste her.

"You want _me?_ " she breathed, eyes clouded with lust as his tongue wrapped around her fingers.

His lips made a small _pop_ when she pulled back with a sultry grin. "Yes!" he finally gasped, louder than intended.

 _'That's all you had to say.'_

Upon releasing his wrists, she instantly found herself propelled back. Vision's arms were around her and, in a gentleness only he could manage, they tumbled to the floor.

As soon as Wanda's back hit the ground, Vision was upon her. Manically, his lips sought hers, her jaw, her throat, finally pausing at her collarbone. His mouth sucked at her flesh while his hand ghosted between them, down to her core. With ease, his long fingers slid between her slick folds, eliciting a single thought, _'So wet.'_

Wanda hadn't the time to register his erogenous comment. Soon, his mouth moved lower, leaving a dark mark in its wake, kissing her breast, and down her abdomen before arriving between her legs. Spreading her knees, he kissed the insides of her thighs as he settled between them. Zealously, he went to work, ravishing her.

Wanda was reeling at how quickly she lost control to Vision. His newfound aggression was positively electrifying, and as her gasps grew to moans, crimson spirals popped around her fingers. Her back arched, pushing her hips to him as his hands cupped her ass, pulling her closer.

Their minds sought one another, colliding and intertwining. As her sensations reached him, Vision hummed happily, propelling her over the edge. Sokovian curses tumbled out of her mouth as her climax crashed against him.

Once her hips stilled, he slowly released her and moved to rest his head on her abdomen. He listened as she regained her breath, featherlight against her body.

"Oh my god," Wanda bemoaned. "The whole floor - _everyone_ \- probably heard us." She cringed, imagining Clint and Steve's scowling faces.

"Unlikely," Vision simply replied.

"Vizh," she patted his head, "we weren't exactly quiet."

"Yes, I was there," he pushed himself up, giving her abdomen a quick kiss. "I was referring to the sound-proofing," he casually said as he moved to his knees and scooped her up off the floor.

"What sound-proofing?" Wanda asked as he moved her to the bed. "Why?"

Vision thought for a quick moment, calculating that best way to explain. "While it was by no means certain, I thought it best to prepare for your return," he climbed in next to her, settling on his side, resting his head in his hand. "Considering your propensity for high volumes—"

" _My_ propensity?" she laughed, tossing a pillow at him, mirroring his position.

Vision phased as the pillow passed through him. "Yes, your music is never at an acceptable volume."

"Oh." That's what he meant.

"And you are often rather vocal while in the throes of passion."

"Oh my god," she muttered.

"Which I quite enjoy, I should mention," he continued. He'd always thought her voice pleasing, exceptionally so when she was aroused and her accent was most profound. "So naturally, I set about sound-proofing your room."

"I see."

"So that you may enjoy your music at any level you please. Although, I request again that you not exceed 85 decibels."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I won't."

"And I hoped you would feel more free to enjoy yourself when we're together, no longer concerned if our activities are bothersome to our friends."

Wanda fixed him with a questioning look, on the verge of laughing.

Vision glanced away, down at the sheet between them. "I thought it ... romantic."

Wanda suppressed a chuckle, moving closer to him. She cupped his chin, bringing him to look into her eyes. "I am ... touched that you thought of me. It is," she struggled to find the word, "very practical."

He beamed. "Yes, I thought so too."

xx

Feeling refreshed, and clean for the first time in months, Natasha considered what she would do for the day. Of course, the answer was obvious: she needed to brush up on her combat training. Instantly, she recalled her conversation with Sam the evening before. Wanda, it seemed, had hardly trained at all with the boys while in Wakanda. Good, Natasha thought, she needed a sparing partner.

xx

Cool water splashed Wanda's face, most refreshingly. After Vision left, claiming to need to attend to something, she basked on the bed in bliss before making her way to the ensuite bathroom. In the mirror, she examined her shoulder. Vision had never left a mark on her before, of any sort. Even when they'd sparred during training, his blows never resulted in the slightest tinging of her skin. She couldn't say she minded the mark, she mused, it was a reminder of the fun they'd had this morning.

A sudden banging on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Wanda," she heard Natasha's voice. "Get up and get dressed."

Quickly tossing on her shorts and t-shirt, she answered the door. "What?"

Natasha stood on the other side, dressed in capri leggings and a loose fitting tee. Wanda knew this attire well.

"Training? You can't be serious?"

"Is that what you're gonna wear?" Natasha asked before glancing down at her chest. "Probably wanna put on a bra."

Wanda subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest, defiant. "I haven't even eaten yet."

Natasha held up a bottle containing Tony's patented protein antioxidant shake. "Get ready. You have one minute." Before she closed the door, she added, "Nice hickey, by the way."

Wanda's hand shot up to cover the mark, but the door was already closed. It seemed wide-necked tops were out of the question for the time being.

She was dressed in a minute and a half.

As they made their way down to the training room, Natasha chastised Wanda for her lapse in training. Adding that, "Even when on vacation, we need to be in top form."

Was escaping imprisonment and hiding out in the jungles of Africa considered vacation? Wanda wanted to retaliate that she'd been focusing on a training of a different sort, but decided it best to keep that to herself for the time being.

Thus, after a quick warm up, the early morning spar session began.

"So," Natasha began, taking the first swing. "You and Vision?"

Wanda dodged, but did not reply.

"You guys are, what, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she teased.

"That is not your business," Wanda replied with a swing of her own.

Natasha easily blocked it. "You're both on the team, and it's everyone's business if it affects the team."

"It won't," Wanda replied sternly. "Besides, what about you and Bruce?"

"Bruce and I are different. Our relationship is different. We better the team because I can calm down the big guy."

Wanda didn't reply, instead receiving a jab to her gut.

"You and your _synthetic_ boyfriend on the other hand," Natasha continued snidely.

Wanda didn't have to look inside Natasha's head to figure out what was going on. "I know what you are doing."

"What's that?"

"You're baiting me. Trying to make me lose my cool."

The Black Widow ignored her. "He ask you to prom yet?" Swing.

Block. "Stop it."

"No? Are robots not allowed?"

Wanda's eyes flashed. "What did you say?" Swing.

Dodge. "Or is he already taking the toaster?"

"Shut. Up." She took a sloppy swing.

Natasha easily side-stepped it. "I wouldn't be too broken up about it, it's not like he's real or anything."

The spy didn't even have time to smirk at her last comment before she was launched across the room. The padded wall did little to soften the blow as her back slammed against it, knocking the wind out of her. The ruby static held her in place, crushing her against the wall, as Wanda closed in, eyes ablaze.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she spat. "You know nothing about us!"

"Wanda," Natasha choked, her lungs crying for air.

Luckily, Steve had just entered the training room when he saw the display before him. "Wanda!"

Abruptly, Wanda snapped out of her rage and Natasha fell to the floor, coughing. Steve rushed over to help her, but she just waved him off.

"It's nothing," Natasha dismissed. "Just sparring. Things got out of hand."

"Out of hand? Nat, she—"

"I said it's nothing. Right, Wanda?"

Wanda, still seething, arms crossed, looked away. "Yeah, I — I am rusty."

Steve glanced back at Nat with question in his eyes.

"Get out, Steve," she replied, climbing to her feet.

"Alright," he sighed, still uncertain, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You okay?" Natasha began dusting herself off.

Wanda simply glared at her, furious. "What the fuck, Nat?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Wanda stomped up to her. "Is that what you think of Vision? Of us?"

"Of course not. Vision's great," Natasha smiled sincerely. "Not sure what to make of the _two_ of you, yet."

"What does that mean?"

"You are both still young. I mean, is it just a passing fancy, or the real deal?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I do not expect you to understand."

Natasha leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. "Why? Is it complicated?"

"No," Wanda thought for a moment. "It isn't. Everything about me, about him, _is_ complicated. But together..." Being with Vision, she had found, was easier than breathing. "You know that saying, that cliche, when he looks at you, it's like you're the only person in the room?"

Natasha shrugged. "An oldie but a goodie."

Wanda continued, "When Vision looks at me, I am not the only person in the room. I am the only person _on the planet_. When he looks at me, he sees me, really sees me. The real me. The good. All the bad. And he accepts me, for some crazy reason. More than that, he—" she paused as her heart began to swell. "And everything he feels for me, I feel for him. He is so good, so pure. So ... Vision."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Natasha said, "But you, Wanda, are quite emotional. Vision, on the other hand—"

"Vision is emotional," she interjected. "Just because _you_ don't see it doesn't mean he isn't."

Natasha carefully observed the woman before her as she spoke. Perhaps, this wasn't simply puppy love. "You know why I said those things earlier," she said matter-of-factly.

"Because you think Vision makes me weak?"

"No, no. You're in sync, I imagine on the battlefield the two of you will be quite formidable." Briefly, she thought of herself and Clint. "But if I can make you go full tilt so easily with a few nasty comments, think of what someone else can do. You'll get sloppy, make mistakes."

Wanda understood, but she didn't like it. She was reminded of her first training session with the Black Widow. "Why do you insist on pushing my buttons?"

"Because when you let them be plain as day, I can't resist," she said smugly.

As Natasha removed her sparring gloves, relief washed over Wanda. "Are we done?" she asked, hopeful.

"No," Natasha laughed. "15 minutes of cardio, then weights."

"But—"

"20 minutes of cardio then."

Wisely, Wanda shut her mouth and followed Natasha to the weight room.

xx

"Is that bacon?" Natasha inquired as the greatest aroma known to humankind hit her.

An hour later, Wanda and Natasha had emerged from the weight room, rightfully exhausted. Wanda more so, had not realized just how out of shape she'd become in the last six months.

She wanted a shower, her body wanted bed, but her stomach wanted to follow that delicious smell. Without much debate, her stomach won. Rounding the corner to the common area, the two found their entire team gathered around the dinning table.

"Hey, guys," Scott greeted around a mouthful. "Vision made pancakes!"

In the center of the table were stacks of various pancakes, sausages and bacon, complete with an assortment of syrups and fruit juices.

Natasha began piling a plate. "Vision, you cook?"

"Yes, it has become something of a hobby." he beamed. "It has taken a great deal of practice, but Mr Stark and Miss Potts have been most kind test subjects."

"Yeah, I'm sure that was a hard sell," Sam added.

"Hey," Tony spoke up from the head of the table. "It wasn't always like this," he pointed to the delectable feast before them. "Those first few weeks, those were darks times. No offense, buddy."

Beside him, Pepper covered her mouth with her napkin, attempting to contain a chuckle.

"None taken," Vision dismissed as he loaded a fresh hot stack of blueberry pancakes onto the serving plate. As he stepped back, Wanda rounded behind him and raised an eyebrow. He had not mentioned cooking at all to her during their time together.

He projected his memory of earlier, intending to surprise her with breakfast in bed, only to discover she had already been roused by Natasha and dragged off to the training room. When he returned to the kitchen, with the food, he ran into Clint, who he happily offered to prepare breakfast for while he waited. Slowly, the other Avengers began to file into the common area and he continued to cook.

Wanda, suppressing a giggle, happily sat down and ate. _'Vizh, you are too much,'_ she shot him a grin.

And for the moment, everyone easily pushed aside their worries and anxieties over what the future might bring. In good company, with good food, they basked in their happiness, unaware of just how fleeting it would be.


	2. Purple Haze

Purple Haze

Upon his return to Asgard, Thor had immediately reported to his father...

"And what of the Mind Stone, my son?" Odin asked, atop his throne.

Thor answered, "The Mind Stone is safe on Midgard with a being known as the Vision."

"What makes you certain this Vision is worthy of this burden?"

"Mjolnir deems it so, father."

Behind the guise of the all powerful ruler of Asgard, Odin Borson, Loki Laufeyson grinned.

xx

"If we're going to need everyone like Thor says, then that includes _him_." Steve's voice sounded from somewhere in the Tower.

"That's a great idea, Cap," Tony responded. "Know any other mentally unstable human weapons? Let's call them, too."

Vision considered tuning them out, as it was impolite to eavesdrop. But as their voices moved closer, his concern for propriety was dwarfed by that of the sleeping woman in his arms. Even after nine days, Wanda, it seemed, had yet to fully overcome the jetlag. After another exhausting training session with Natasha, she had fallen asleep on the couch while they read, settled next to one another. Waking her when she was not fully rested, he'd learned, had consequences.

However, it appeared Tony and Steve had turned a corner and were traveling opposite of his direction now. In his defense, Vision had already muted their conversation entirely. But he was hyper aware whenever her name came up.

"Wanda could help him," he heard Steve say.

"What the hell are you on about?" Tony asked.

"If anyone could fix what's wrong with Buck's mind, it'd be her," Steve reasoned. "Right?"

"Sure," Tony agreed sarcastically. "And when he snaps again and goes berserk on her?"

"I'll be there, she'll be safe—"

"I'm not talking about Red's safety, Cap. I'm talking about your pal. You weren't here," Tony lowered his voice. "When Vision saw the tapes of The Raft, the escape. When Wanda was—" he paused. "I don't know what Vision would do to that guy if he laid so much as a finger on her."

Vision regarded Tony's comment curiously. They obviously had no idea of Wanda's power, her strength. He, himself, was dwarfed by it. She was more than capable of handling a human, even a superhuman.

"Buck wouldn't," Steve defended. "But maybe, if just Wanda and myself go—"

Vision nearly rolled his eyes at that. He could already predict Wanda's objection. The two of them had finally come together. They would not be separated so easily.

"So suddenly you're already going?" Tony challenged. "No discussion with the team?"

"I'm going to bring it up tonight," Steve replied. "I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"No one is going to agree to let you take Wanda for your little Winter Soldier therapy session."

"They don't have to. Wanda's an adult." And with that, Steve stomped off.

xx

Wanda awoke, nearly an hour later, resting comfortably against Vision's chest.

"How long?" she asked, snuggling closer.

"One hour and fifty-one minutes," he replied, moving a lock of hair from her face.

"Hm," she mused. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Actually," Vision replied, "Captain Rogers and Mr Stark were discussing you." Mentally, he replayed his memory of the conversation for her.

"What did Stark mean? You saw Steve break us out? What did you do?" Wanda sat up and turned to look at him. "Vision?"

He took her hand in his, gazing down as their fingers laced. "It is unpleasant to recall." That memory, the tape, along with many around that time period, had been sealed and filed away, not to be accessed again.

Wanda was quite curious, there was no doubt. But it was easily outweighed by Vision's feelings on the matter.

"It's okay," she whispered as she leaned in, resting her head against his chest. Already, the airport battle, the Raft, felt like a lifetime ago. The age before Wanda and Vision reunited and came together mattered little now.

xx

That night, while the team consumed a mountain of take out, Steve brought up his idea.

Debate erupted.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cap."

"Right? I mean, this guy—"

"Even he, himself, admitted he was dangerous."

"We need as many allies as we can get."

"Yeah, but could we consider him an ally?"

"What if - no offense - her mind magic screws him up worse?"

"Who is this Bucky you speak of?"

Silently, Wanda and Vision observed their teammates arguing.

"Wanda," Natasha asked, causing the boys to pause. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Wanda took a moment, pretending to consider the idea. "I would see what I can do to help," she replied. And truly, she did want to help, getting a break from Natasha's training was just a bonus.

"Thank you, Wanda." Steve said. "We can leave tonight and be in Wakanda by morning."

"Vision will come," she added.

"Um, I don't know if we'll really need him," Steve said awkwardly.

"Vision is the only person who understands my 'mind magic,'" she reasoned.

"But, he might be needed here," Steve offered. "Right, Tony?"

Tony looked to Vision who gave him a black stare. "Nope, we're good on this end."

"But—" Steve started.

"I'm afraid this is not up for negotiation," Vision politely informed him.

Wanda added, "Where I go, he goes."

A silence followed as no one else seemed interested in challenging the two.

"Alright then," Steve relented.

xx

An hour later, as the three prepared to board the jet, Tony pulled Vision aside. "Listen, buddy," he said, voice lowered, "Watch out for this guy, okay? I mean, it may not be his fault, but he's still dangerous all the same." He then added, "For Wanda's sake."

"Sir, I do not believe Miss Maximoff is in any real danger from a human—"

"That's not what I—Look. You love her? Then it's your job to protect her, understand?"

Vision immediately stood taller, his back straighter. "I understand," he nodded curtly.

"Just—" Tony quickly added, "be reasonable."

xx

It's the little things that made life unfair. Wanda was just getting used to the New York timezone, and here she was going back to Wakanda. She'd be grumpy if she wasn't already so tired as she crawled into the seat on the jet.

Vision pulled the blanket up for her and bent down to kiss her temple. "Rest now," he whispered.

Sleep claimed her immediately.

From the pilot's seat, Steve watched the exchange over his shoulder, almost feeling like an intruder on their intimate moment.

Silently, Vision moved up to him and observed the ocean below them. He had made this journey nearly a dozen times, 22.4 hours one way. He thought of the excitement that had buzzed from his brain down to his fingertips and toes at seeing her again. But then he recalled the sorrow on his return journeys away from her. It was his sincerest hope he never had to experience that again.

For quite some time, both men, Steve piloting the jet, Vision beside him, were lost in thoughts of hope. Steve, of his best friend returning to him. Vision, of staying with Wanda.

A rustling of the sheet behind them broke their reverie. Vision's head snapped to see Wanda fidget restlessly in her sleep before stilling again.

"She okay?" Steve asked.

Vision tilted his head, curious, "She is dreaming."

"You can tell that just by looking at her?"

"I can feel it," he explained.

Steve hesitated before asking his next question, "Do you know what she dreams about?"

"I can see them, when she permits me," he took a seat in the co-pilot's chair next to Steve. "This one is private."

Steve mulled this over. So Vision could see into her dreams? There might be more to this telepathic connection they shared than he originally thought.

Vision crossed his legs, brushing off a bit of dust from his knee. "You think me capable of harming your friend," he said simply.

Cap blinked at the sudden change in subject, "Are you?"

"Perhaps," he responded. "I do not know. However, you must understand, Captain Rogers, I aim to see to it that no harm comes to Wanda. Ever again."

Steve remained silent, wondering just how far Vision would go to keep this vow.

"Alas, she does not require my protection," Vision admitted. "Wanda is quite capable."

"That's true," Steve agreed, having trained with her for nearly a year.

"And she is far more powerful than myself," he continued.

Steve paused and turned to look at Vision, "Is that true?"

Vision smiled, swelling with pride, "Oh, yes."

xx

When the jet landed in Wakanda, Wanda finally awoke. Steve went ahead and spoke with T'Challa who was already prepared.

They followed the King through the facility to outside the room where Bucky's chamber was held.

Steve turned to Wanda and Vision, "Wait out here. Let me talk to him first."

The two watched through the glass next to T'Challa as Steve stood next to the chamber as it was opening, surrounded by a handful of staff checking charts and poking screens.

"Do you think you can really help him?" T'Challa asked.

"I will try," she replied.

Inside the room, Bucky began to stir. "Steve?"

"Hey, Buck."

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, "What's going on?" He glanced around at the staff, who were all carefully avoiding his gaze.

Steve explained his idea as he helped his friend move from the chamber to a nearby chair.

Bucky felt uncertain as he mulled it over. It seemed risky, but if it meant helping Steve, "Its worth a shot."

"I think so too," Steve agreed and left the room to fetch Wanda.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She responded with a simple nod.

As the two entered, the medical staff, who had previously taken little note of Captain America, now gave them a wide berth.

"Bucky, you remember Wanda," Steve introduced. "Right?"

"Yeah," Bucky recalled first seeing Wanda in the parking garage. His first thought then was that she was beautiful, and that if they both made it through the fight, he might just ask her out. But while she had fought alongside him, he'd gotten the feeling that, like the others, the only reason she allied herself with him was because of Steve. He had not even exchanged any words with her, he realized, although not for lack of trying. Unfortunately, time was not on their side then. Even when they hastily planned their attack, his attempts to introduce himself were thwarted by the archer, who eyed him suspiciously, and kept himself by her side at all times.

"Hello, Bucky," Wanda greeted. "Steve has explained what is going to happen, yes?"

"I think so? You're going to root around in my brain and see if you can fix me?" he grinned.

With a smile, she nodded, "Essentially."

He glanced to Steve, "Worth a shot."

"Alright," Wanda settled in a chair opposite of him. "I would like to get a read on you first," she said as her crimson spirals grew between her fingers.

A cool shiver worked its way down his spine as she entered his mind.

Wanda was taken aback. The only mind she'd entered in the past several months, Vision's, was collected, organized and usually serene. Compared to that, Bucky's was absolute turmoil. At the forefront, she was bombarded with thoughts of Steve. Bucky was anxious, hoping to prove his worth and friendship to his childhood buddy. His thoughts about Steve were so frantic and loud, it bogged her down.

Pulling back, Wanda pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You," she pointed at Steve, "Out."

"What?" Steve protested, "Why?"

"You are distracting him," she scolded, leading the Captain to the door. "Out, now."

xx

Steve closed the door behind him, scratching his head. "I guess this might take a while."

T'Challa nodded, "Import things usually do."

From the corner of his eye, Steve observed Vision as he stood stone still, hands clasped behind his back, watching through the glass.

"Come," the King beckoned them, "My engineers have been working on something for your friend. I believe you will find it very interesting."

Steve began to follow before he turned back to the synthezoid, who hadn't moved. "Vision?"

Tony's warning echoed in Vision's ears. He did not turn from the glass as he responded, "I would prefer to stay."

T'Challa began, "You do not wish to see—"

"A new bionic arm, yes?" Vision guessed, his tone impatient. "It is the logical assumption."

"Yes," the King responded, slightly put off.

Steve, who felt the tension growing between the two, offered, "That sounds great. Where is it?"

Together, the two set off.

xx

Moving back to her seat, Wanda mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

Bucky noticed as the medical staff hurried out of the room behind Steve. "They're afraid of you."

"They are," she confirmed.

"They're afraid of me too."

"People are often afraid of what they do not understand. It is in their nature, their—" What had Vision said? Their Caligula? "—biology."

Her accent, while familiar, was not quite Ukrainian. "Romania?" he guessed.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Sokovia, actually."

"I've never been," he said conversationally. "Or maybe I have? I don't remember. I hear it's quite beautiful."

"It was."

' _Idiot,_ ' he cursed himself. He recalled the news reports, he knew what had happened there.

"You must relax," she explained, disregarding their previous conversation, "Clear your mind. Do not think of Steve, of your past, or your troubles."

"I can do that."

"Good," she said. "I will give you a minute."

"Will it hurt?" he asked, preparing himself as best he could for what was to come.

"Possibly," she replied, eyes closed, collecting herself. "I will be diving deep into your psyche." _'Hopefully,'_ she thought, _'I will find whatever they planted in there, and remove it.'_

"Be careful," Bucky warned, with a hint of teasing. "The stuff in my head, it might shock you."

"I have looked into the minds of more heinous men than yourself," she replied. "I do not shock easily."

Bucky felt the warm tendrils as she entered his mind, sifting through his most recent memories and thoughts. Briefly, he sensed her pause at his thoughts of her before moving on.

Curious, and bolded by Steve's absence, he unwittingly imagined what it might be like to kiss her.

Recoiling, she pulled back. "I said clear your mind."

"I'm sorry, it's just you're so—"

"It is not a possibility," she said sternly. "Discard it."

This had taken a wrong turn, he simply needed to explain himself. "Doll, look—

Wanda's eyes flashed. "You know I could fry your brain like an egg, right?"

He smirked, "But you won't."

"Do not mistake me for soft. I am not Steve."

"With a face that beautiful, how could I?"

"Alright," she stood up. "We are done for today."

"Wait," he called, attempting to stand, but couldn't. A quick glance down revealed the ruby tendrils securing him to the chair. _'Idiot!'_

xx

Steve had just rounded the corner when he saw Wanda exit the room in a huff. "What happened?"

"Your friend," she spat. "He has no control over his brain or his mouth. Typical man."

Steve grimaced and hastily entered the room.

 _'Are you alright?'_ she heard Vision beside her.

 _'Ugh, that man. The things in his head...'_

 _'Is that not understandable? He has endured much throughout his life.'_

 _'Not that, Vizh, it was about me.'_

 _'About you? Hurtful?'_

 _'No, he—'_ Without further explanation, she showed him the image.

Before Vision could process his emotions at seeing another man kiss Wanda, he was overcome with her repulsion at the thought. His head immediately snapped to glare at Bucky through the glass, who was speaking with Steve.

Vision found himself conflicted. While he could not fault any person who found themselves attracted to Wanda, it was her distaste and unease that truly irritated him.

xx

Upon entering the room, Steve immediately noticed the ruby restraints securing Bucky to the chair. "What happened?" he asked as soon as the door clicked shut.

Bucky shrugged. "Girl's got moxie. Cute too."

"Wanda? I guess— But, uh, she's kind of seeing someone at the moment." Bucky followed Steve's gaze through the glass to the strange man now beside Wanda: Vision, who's appearance was only made stranger by his white collared Oxford and navy cardigan.

"I bet I could take him," Bucky smirked.

They watched as Vision and Wanda gazed sideways at one another. Their lips did not move. Once Wanda waved her hand dismissively in his direction, however, Vision snapped his head up and stared straight at Bucky.

"Buck, this guy can phase through walls, change the density of his body, you don't want to start something. Besides," Steve glanced over to the petite woman with her arms crossed, "It's not him you should be worried about."

"Didn't you say he was a robot or something?" Bucky asked, recalling his briefing before their battle at the airport.

Steve sighed, pulling at the red ties. "Don't let _her_ hear you say that."

Bucky flexed against his restraints, but they did not budge. "So he _is_ a robot?"

Steve paused, frustrated and closed a fist. "Synthetic person— it's just complicated. _Okay, Buck?_ "

Recognizing Steve's annoyance, he merely nodded.

Defeated, Steve stood and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm going to have to talk to her about this." And made to leave.

Once outside the room, however, he found only Vision, hands still behind his back. "Where's Wanda?"

"The cafeteria," Vision turned to him. "She was in need of sustenance as using her powers can be quite taxing and she has not eaten since last night."

"Alright, well I need her to release Bucky," Steve explained.

Vision merely blinked at him.

Cap let out a small growl. "I'll go talk to her, will you just," he pointed to the room, "watch him?"

"Certainly."

With that, he made a brisk walk down the hall.

Bucky stared through the glass as he watched Steve walk away, yet Vision remained. What was happening?

xx

Vision listened as Steve's footsteps faded down the hall, observing the ruby bindings around the man in the room. Perhaps, he considered, this was simply a misunderstanding?

Forgoing the door, Vision phased into the room. "Hello, Mr Barnes," he greeted cheerfully, masking his slight at addressing Bucky as 'Mr' instead of 'Sergeant'. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Vision."

Bucky's eyes shifted about the room, "Hey."

Jumping right in, Vision said, "Recently your attraction to Wanda has been brought to my attention."

"Well, yeah. Can you blame me? She's beautiful."

"Indeed, she is quite beautiful," Vision smiled. "As well as kind, brilliant, strong, —there is no end to the list of positive qualities Wanda possesses."

"Uh, yeah. Listen, Steve told me about you two. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Wanda was your girl."

"I believe you misunderstand," Vision tilted his head, "Wanda does not belong to me."

"I meant, that you're together."

"Ah, yes," his hands steepled before him. "You are correct in assuming that she and I are engaged in a monogamous romantic partnership."

"Again, sorry." Damn, he thought, all this fuss over a girl.

Vision smiled again, "I accept you apology." However, abruptly, he phased closer, now looming over Bucky, all friendliness vanished from his voice, "That being said, I must request that you keep your inappropriate thoughts to yourself as they make Wanda uncomfortable, and that is something I simply will not tolerate."

Bound and missing an arm, Bucky was beginning to feel quite vulnerable. "How can I do that? I can't control what I'm thinking."

Vision stood straight and began to glide backwards, out of the room. "I suggest you try, Mr Barnes," he advised before passing through the wall.

Just as Vision regained his previous place on the floor, Wanda and Steve rounded the corner.

"Please?" Steve asked as Wanda sipped from a beverage in her hand.

Rolling her eyes, she flicked her wrist. On the other side of the glass, Bucky stood, now free. "Thank you," he called.

After his shoulders sagged in relief, Steve asked, "Could you try again, maybe?"

"Perhaps," Vision cut in before Wanda could answer, "Mr Barnes would fare better after he's had a day to recuperate?"

Wanda nodded. "He'll need to get his shit straight," she said, channeling a bit of Clint. "Or at least as much as he can before I try again."

"Alright," Steve agreed. Perhaps, he hoped, this would also give Wanda time to calm down.


	3. Bring Back the Summer

Bring Back the Summer

"C'mon," Wanda tugged Vision by the arm outside the facility doors, where the afternoon heat was already on the rise. "Hold this," she handed Vision her cup and removed her jacket, tying it around her waist. Taking a moment, she stretched and twisted. The seats on the jet had not been kind to her back while she slept.

"Is this your breakfast?" Vision inquired, peering in to the contents. "I do not believe it to be very nutritious."

"It has fruit in it," she defended, taking it back. Despite the earlier events, Wanda felt refreshed, a skip in her step. No longer was Wakanda her hideout, her cage of choice, she could leave anytime she wanted. And now that she was free, the two of them were no longer confined to the base, she and Vision could be seen together!

Her hand slipped into his and she took the lead. "You know, we've never been on a date."

"A date?" Vision was perplexed, glancing down at his cardigan. "I don't believe I am properly dressed."

Wanda giggled. "Do not worry," she turned to him with a grin. "You're as handsome as ever."

His heart swelled, if Vision could blush, he would have.

"Besides," Wanda continued, "this is not the opera or anything fancy, so don't get your expectations up. It is Saturday, yes? We are going down to the market."

The hustle and bustle of the busy city streets as vendors yelled and bargained permeated the thick air. Despite the crowds, the two made their way quite easily as most people gave them a wide berth. Many were staring at them, Vision noticed, but Wanda appeared unaffected by it.

When a jewelry stall caught her eye, Wanda made a beeline for it, pulling Vision behind her. She perused through the various necklaces, speaking with the vendor who's voice, Vision noted, was an octave higher than it had been before they approached. The two continued to exchange words, bartering, he imagined, but couldn't know for sure as he possessed little knowledge of the Wakandan language. While he listened, Vision gazed down at the numerous rings on display, a particular one standing out amongst the others. A silver bypass band held a simple teardrop-cut red stone, possibly a ruby, he guessed, judging by the price. It would compliment Wanda quite well, he thought, happily envisioning himself slipping it on her finger. Alas, Vision was met with a familiar obstacle, he possessed no money.

He was brought from his reverie when the vendor's voice rose. Tossing his hands in the air, he gestured to Wanda, who shook a handful of bills at him, raising her voice as well. The vendor continued, using a choice word a couple of times before he relented and exchanged the necklace for Wanda's money.

Victorious, Wanda slipped the necklace into her pocket and the two continued. As they moved through the crowd, Vision took note of the word again, as it quietly fell from numerous mouths.

Searching through his vast knowledge produced nothing useful. Unfortunately Wakanda was a very reclusive country, as such, little information was available regarding the language.

Wanda, however, had easily picked up the native tongue. 'It helps when you can _see_ what people are saying while they say it,' she'd said. While she was be no means fluent, she obviously understood a great deal more than he did.

A simple solution.

"Wanda?"

"Hm?"

"Could you tell me, what does 'igqwirha' mean?" he asked. "Many people are saying it."

"Ah," she smirked mirthlessly. "A favored nickname they have for me. You remember, yes?"

"Witch," he scowled.

"I am used to it," she shrugged. "Besides, it is a title with perks. People stay out of my way, _and_ it makes bartering easier if they're afraid you'll curse them."

He continued to frown, "Wanda—"

"Oh, Vizh," she pulled him in another direction. "Look at those rugs!"

And they were nice rugs, of very high quality, Vision could see. One in particular caught his eye, the intricate patterns of the rich tans and reds reminded him of his painting. In fact, it would compliment the piece quite well, he'd determined, 'tying the room together' as Miss Potts would say.

"You like it?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, it's very pleasing to the eye."

"Okay," she grinned before bounding to the vendor.

Again, she spoke quickly with the woman selling the rugs, animated hand gestures following. The word, igqwirha, was mentioned a few more times, much to Vision's annoyance. But before long, the rug was rolled up and over his shoulder, as the two continued their way through the market for the remainder of the day.

Eventually, dusk began to fall as the crowd dispersed and the stalls closed up. The two were making their way back to the barracks when Wanda began to lead them a different direction.

"I want to show you something," she answered his unvoiced question.

When they came upon a multistory building under construction, Wanda began climbing up the scaffolding. Vision, following, floated up next to her. "Show off," she joked.

Once she reached a platform of an incomplete floor, she moved over to an opening in the ceiling and gestured for him to follow. Propelled by her powers, she shot up through the opening and landed on the roof, now twenty-some stories above the ground.

Curious, Vision followed, rug still over his shoulder, through the opening. He found Wanda standing, hands on her hips, overlooking the glowing city below. "Beautiful, no?"

Vision grinned at her. "Indeed," he said, not at all referring to the landscape.

"And look," she pointed at the sky. "We are far enough away to see the stars."

Vision rolled out his rug and the two settled on it, gazing up at the night's sky.

"A good day," Wanda whispered.

"Yes," Vision agreed. Mentally, he traveled backwards through the day, cataloging the events. Abruptly, his mind stopped at the image of Barnes kissing Wanda, causing him to frown.

Wanda immediately sensed his irritation, prompting her psyche to peek into his, the image at the center of his focus. "Vision," she sat up, "please don't think about that. He's an idiot."

"I am sorry," he ran a hand over his face, a gesture picked up from Tony. "I find it ... unsettling."

"You must know I would never do that."

"You cannot say that for certain."

"What?" Her voice turned sharp, "How could you think that?"

"Wanda, I cannot possibly know what the future holds," he sat up as well. "The are an infinite number of possibilities, some of which—"

"Alright then. Would _you_ kiss someone else?"

"Unlikely," Vision replied. "However, improbable does not mean impossible."

"Well, do you _want_ to kiss someone else?"

"No, of course not."

Wanda pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a growl, calling on her thinning patience.

Vision waited. He was merely being logical. There were always possibilities. Routes either of them could take that could lead to various situations. Briefly, Vision recalled himself at his darkest, when they were still separated and he considered never returning to Wakanda in hopes she'd find a happier life without him.

Wanda stared, incredulous, at him through the curtain of her hair. "You ... you were going to just leave me?"

Vision peered guiltily down at the rug, he had not meant for her to ever know about that. "At the time," he whispered, "I thought it may have been the proper course of action."

Wanda pushed her hair aside, barely reining in her outrage. "You would — how could you?"

"I couldn't," he admitted.

"Yet, you thought I would so easily forget about you?" She could not help the betrayal she felt at his admission, like a knife carving out her heart. Had he never returned, what would she have done? Hunted down her first suspect, Stark, for sure. But upon learning the truth, that Vision was staying away of his own will, she would've been _devastated._

Vision felt the echo of her heartache at the idea of him never returning as it twisted inside him, causing him to wince. "I hoped you would find happiness, perhaps, with someone who wasn't half a world away, who wasn't on the opposing side of the feud. With a human—"

"A human?" Wanda barked a hollow laugh. After Vision, she knew no other man could possibly compare.

His hand flattened a loose thread against the rug. Like a fool, he had ruined their first date, it seemed.

Wanda's pain, though cutting, was gradually dwarfed by the remorse and self-doubt rolling off Vision in billowing waves. She took a deep, calming breath. "Listen to me, Vision," she framed his face in her hands, her affection flowing. "You are the only one for me. You are all I will ever want. Do you understand?"

His teal eyes adjusted and reflected in her glistening orbs. "I understand."

"Only you," she whispered. _'Never doubt that.'_

It had been truly awful, even painful, being apart from Vision. Watching him go, unsure when he'd be able to return. But those handful of days, those precious hours, were the happiest she'd had while in Wakanda. She'd endure it all again, if it meant getting to here.

As a tear slid down her cheek, he quickly brushed it away. "I'm sor—"

But her lips were already on his, her adoration crashing against him, surrounding him, comforting him. Pulling her into his lap, he showered with his own affection and devotion.

When at last she spoke again, her voice was soft, yet the words sharp, "You cannot decide what you think is best for me by yourself."

"I know."

"Promise me you won't do that," she requested.

"I promise," Vision easily replied. Endless possibilities be damned, this was a vow he was certain he would manage to keep.

Only, he wouldn't.

Resting her forehead against his, she whispered, "Tell me about the stars."

With ease, he leaned back against the rug and she tucked herself against his side.

"There," he pointed, showing her through his eyes, a circle that led down to a sharp V. "Pisces."

He began pointing out the various constellations, reciting the myths behind each one. While Wanda added her own personal twists to the tales. It was on that roof they stayed until dawn.

So caught up in themselves, their argument, they did not notice the faceless camouflaged creature observing them from the shadows.

xx

Wanda awoke as the sun peeked over the cityscape, in Vision's arms. Silently, she moved to sit at the edge of the building as Vision collected their belongings and rolled up his rug. As she wordlessly gazed into the horizon, Vision's concern grew. While Wanda was normally rather quiet in the morning, he wondered if perhaps she was still stewing on last night's discussion. Of course, they'd had their fair share of disagreements, but not since the disastrous discovery of their link had they caused one another pain. Sensing nothing of her psyche when he reached out, he concluded her walls were erected, a frown grew.

He was abruptly brought from his thoughts when she turned to him, "I am sorry, Vizh." Before he could inquire why, she continued, "I should not have showed you that image, from Barnes. I did not think about how it would make you feel."

Moving to her side, he offered her his hand, which she took before helping her to her feet. Pulling her into his arms, he chose his words carefully before he spoke. "Maintaining a sense privacy is difficult between us, although not impossible. That said, I will always want to know what is upsetting you, so you needn't hide anything for my sake. I wish endure our trials, whatever they may be, together."

"Alright," she whispered into his chest with a heavy sigh. "Together."

xx

When they arrived back at the facility, Steve hounded them like a mother hen, "Where have you been? You didn't come back last night? I called and messaged you nearly a dozen times."

Wanda fished her phone out of her back pocket but found it dead. "Sorry."

"Captain Rogers," Vision began. "I assure you, we were not in any danger—"

"Someone's looking for you," Steve pointed at him. "Or did you forget that?"

Vision paused at Steve's tone. It would seem Wanda had properly distracted him yet again. He didn't know if he was more surprised or concerned.

When neither responded, both appearing rightly scolded, Steve continued, "C'mon, Buck's waiting."

As they made their way through the corridors, Wanda considered asking for time to shower or eat, but decided against it. While Vision took his place before the glass, she and Steve entered the room to a much more cheery Bucky Barnes.

"Hey," Bucky greeted her. "About yesterday, I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself—"

"Don't sweat it," Wanda dismissed, taking another page from Clint. "Water. Bridge."

Steve and Bucky had spent the evening reminiscing, shaking the cobwebs from Bucky's childhood memories, until rightfully exhausted, Bucky passed out. Earning himself his first night of restful sleep in decades. When he awoke, he felt refreshed, and almost like himself. Or at least, he felt like he imagined he should feel.

As Wanda took her seat in front of Bucky, Steve gave his friend a simple nod and exited the room.

"Alright" Wanda asked after a moment. "Ready?"

Bucky nodded once.

With careful precision, Wanda entered Bucky's mind. At the forefront were his most recent memories of the evening before, moving past them, she hesitated briefly at a sight of Vision. Manners gave way to curiosity as she peeked into the memory of Vision's stern warning against the man, and nearly laughed. Moving on, she sifted through murkier memories.

Through Bucky's eyes, she witnessed countless reprogramming sessions, his screams echoing in her head. The memories made her time at Hydra with Pietro seem like a vacation by comparison.

As Wanda delved deeper, she found herself before a barrier. Circling it, she gently prodded and poked searching for weakness or entrance, but found none. Pulling back, she settled in her seat as she waited for Barnes to regain himself.

"I've found something," she simply said. "It's locked up."

"You think it's the thing you're looking for?" Bucky asked, excited.

"Could be," she replied. "But it could also be something you yourself erected. Something you wanted to forget."

Bucky merely shook his head. "After all that, you think there's more?"

"Possibly," Wanda shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out, right?"

"It could be painful," she warned. "Physically painful."

"I'm used to it," he mumbled.

She opened her mouth, but closed it just as quick, now was not the time for pity or comfort. "Alright, then," she stood. "Just to be safe, we are going to need assistance." Glancing over her shoulder through the glass, she gave a small smile to Vision.

Hands behind his back, Vision glided through the wall and into the room, taking his place beside Wanda.

"Vision," she greeted him with an arched eyebrow, " I understand the two of you have already met."

Barnes watched as the previously stoic machine of a man cast his eyes downward at her remark, appearing almost guilty. "We have," he simply replied.

"Mhm," was all she said to him behind tightly closed lips before turning back to an uncertain Barnes. "Are you ready?"

"I guess?" he replied, uncertain. She hadn't explained what Vision was going to do. Of course, Bucky had no way of knowing she'd explained it to the synthezoid telepathically as they stood before him.

Wordlessly, she sat back down as Vision moved beside her. She took his hand in hers before glancing up to him with a small smile which he returned. As soon as she turned back to Barnes, she was already in.

 _'Incredible,'_ was all Bucky could think before he relinquished his mind to her. He caught a glimpse as he felt Wanda's cool smoky tendrils enter his mind, it was quickly followed by a bright warmth. Like strings of electricity, it gracefully jolted in and around the ruby tendrils, filling the spaces between. In a graceful dance, they moved as one.

Vision gaped in wonder at his surroundings, having never been in a mind other than Wanda's, he was amazed. Like, hers, it was very unorganized, but to an alarming extent. However, unlike her multitude of depths and layers, Barnes felt somewhat shallow.

 _'He does not have much,'_ he heard Wanda explain as she lead him to her discovery.

Vision immediately understood. Bucky's mind had been wiped and reprogrammed time and again. What was bared before them was all that remained.

Finally, they reached the barrier. It was similar to their own, that they had constructed in their own minds, but much more crude and course. While Vision and Wanda could easily erect and remove their psychic barriers at will, through months and months of practice, this one appeared as though it was put in place and meant to stay.

 _'What do you think?'_ she asked him.

 _'It is very interesting,'_ he replied.

 _'Can we disable it?'_

Vision remained silent for a moment as he inspected it. _'Oh, Wanda!'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Don't you see? Here, it's a code!'_ Vision said excitedly.

 _'I don't see it.'_

 _'Oh, this is wondrous!'_ Vision marveled. _'To think Hydra could construct something so ingenious. They—'_

 _'I do not think Barnes sees it that way,'_ she reminded him.

 _'Right. Of course.'_

After what felt like an eternity, Bucky strained to understand what it was they were doing, but unfortunately, was only able to catch a few words.

 _'...by force?'_

 _'... careful .. dangerous...'_

 _'...puzzle?'_

 _'not quite...'_

 _'...encoded.'_

 _'...there!'_

Bucky gasped as a flurry of memories flooded him. Every mission, every life he'd taken, was fresh as the day it occurred.

Wanda and Vision watched in shock, unable to look away, as they relived Bucky's horrendous memories. Finally, Wanda was able to pull back, into the safety and warmth of Vision's psyche and they slipped out of Bucky's mind.

Wanda's grip on Vision's hand tightened as they collected themselves. Across from them, Bucky panted, his chest heaving.

"Now you know," Bucky finally mumbled, dropping his head. "What I really am."

"I already knew," Wanda replied as Vision helped her to her feet. Unaware nearly three hours had passed while in Bucky's mind, the sudden exhaustion surprised her.

Steve, who had been observing the three as they worked, rushed to his friend's side.

Bucky closed his eyes, waving his off. "You should've left me in the freezer."

"We're going to need you," Steve said.

"I can't... I'm not like you guys," his voice lowered, "I'm not a hero, I'm a killer."

"Buck..." Steve began.

"We are not all like Steve," Wanda spoke, thinking of her teammates, her friends, herself. "Most of us, we were something else before we became an Avenger."

Despite her words, Bucky still didn't appear convinced.

After a moment, Steve asked, "So, did it work?"

"I believe so, however, a test may be in order," Vision replied. "If we are to be certain."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to ascertain if we were truly successful, we must repeat the activation code."

Bucky sighed, "He's right."

"I'll do it," Steve volunteered. "I'll say the code."

"Forgive me, Captain Rogers, but do you speak Russian? Do you know the code?"

"Oh," Cap hesitated. "No, do you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I have seen the recording of Mr Barnes' interrogation by Zemo," Vision replied.

"And you speak Russian?"

"I do."

Wanda interrupted, "Do you speak Sokovian?"

"I'm afraid I do not," Vision replied.

"Oh." Sokovian was a little known dialect of Romanian. While the spelling remained nearly the exact same as Romanian, the pronunciation, on the other hand, differed greatly.

"Back on topic," Steve said. "Say the code."

Vision blinked. "Now?"

"Yeah," Steve said.

"Perhaps, we should prepare ourselves?" Vision offered before turning to his beau. "Wanda—"

"I am fine," she quickly replied, standing at the ready despite her fatigue.

Vision frowned, lines of concern growing, before caressing her forearm. "You are exhausted," he whispered.

"It will be okay," she assured.

"As you wish," he reluctantly conceded before turning to Barnes and Cap.

From his chair, Bucky had been anxiously observing the exchange between the three. "What happens if it didn't work?"

"We will try again," Wanda replied.

" _After_ ," Vision added, "a suitable period of rest."

"Okay," Bucky nodded. "Do it."

While Steve and Wanda visibly tensed, ready for whatever may happen, Vision remained stoic as he spoke, reciting the code

Briefly, Wanda thought the words, these unassuming but nightmarish keys to Buck's programming, sounded beautiful on Vision's lips.

Bucky gritted his teeth, screwing his eyes shut, preparing for the worst, to fall into the void that overcame him when he was activated, becoming the death machine they'd created.

But when the last syllable fell from Vision's mouth, nothing came.

"Buck?" Steve spoke after a second. "You there?"

"Yeah," Bucky breathed as relief washed over him. "Yeah, I'm still here."

xx

That evening, Vision fired up the jet while Wanda and Bucky settled in. Outside, Steve shook hands with T'Challa.

"Thank you," the Captain said. "For everything."

"You are welcome. I simply hope your friend can find peace now."

"Me too," Steve sighed.

"As I said, important things rarely come easily."

Steve nodded before adding, "You know we may need you."

"If you call," the King replied, "I will answer." And with that, he turned away making his way off the tarmac.

Steve climbed aboard the jet, giving Bucky friendly nod before moving towards the front.

Wanda observed as Bucky stared at a fixed point on the floor, a subtle peek into his mind revealing his grief. "I could remove them," she said. "The memories of your missions."

"Sounds great," Buck smiled sadly. "But, no. I deserve them."

She simply nodded.

After a moment, he asked, tone a little upbeat, "So how did you do it?" He flexed his new vibranium arm. "How did you undo whatever they did? How did you fix me?"

"With help," she replied, pulling earbuds from her bag.

Bucky gave her a quizzical look.

"You are very lucky, you know," she grinned. "That Vision is so brilliant." With that, she set her earbuds in as her eyes fell shut.

Once in the air, Steve took the helm. As Vision made his way to the back of the jet, Wanda, eyes still closed, reached out to him. Wordlessly, he took her hand, taking the seat next to her before gracefully sliding her into his lap, adjusting his density to better comfort her.

Resting her head on his shoulder, comfortable, happy, Wanda removed an earbud and offered it to Vision. He accepted it, and together they listened to a variety of favored podcasts and music on their journey home, in a world all their own.

The tether had been prodded, but remained sound as ever.


	4. Rebel Yell

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this posted. This chapter really got away from me, it just kept growing!  
Also, I made a tiny change to the second chapter...

* * *

Rebel Yell

"That's it," Tony said, peering through a microscopic camera, "That red one, right there."

Vision, who currently had his hands and face phased into the latest Ironman suit, soldered the two cables together.

"You watch that movie?" Tony asked.

Vision's voice echoed from within the suit, "Yes, I did. I can understand why you like it. The characters bare many parallels to our team."

"I just thought it was a cool movie," Tony mumbled. "Wait, what parallels do we have with a bunch of kids in detention?"

"I believe it was obvious," Vision said matter-of-factly. "Captain Rogers bares resemblance to Andy, Miss Maximoff is Alison, although a case could be made for Mr Barnes, Dr Banner is Brian, you are Bender. Claire, however, was difficult—"

"Wait. John Bender?" Tony interrupted. "I'm Brian, obviously. The brain."

"No, sir. You are most assuredly Bender."

Tony spat, "I'm closer to the Vice Principal than Bender!"

"Director Fury is Vice Principal Vernon."

Tony blinked, they were getting off track. Swallowing his pride, he admitted, "You're right."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"So," Tony continued as he watched Vision work. "You and Maximoff..."

Vision pulled back from the suit and stared curiously at Tony.

"What?" the billionaire questioned. "Something on my face?"

"No," Vision replied. "Mr Barton made a similar inquiry," he explained before returning to the cables.

"About my face?" Tony asked.

"About Miss Maximoff and myself."

"Oh," Tony said casually, "Well, I was just, you know, checking up. You guys still doing you're mind games?"

"Yes."

"Good, good," Tony nodded. "Who's been winning?"

"In games of strategy, I am usually the victor. However, in games of chance, Wanda has had a twelve game win streak."

Tony frowned, as that was not what he meant. "What about the part with your psychic stuff?"

"A steady improvement," Vision replied, pulling out a length of black wire. "Wanda remains my better at providing ulterior distractions in order to slip through my barriers, but I am advancing. However—" he paused.

"However what?"

Vision thought for a moment, attempting to determine if what he wished to convey to Tony would be considered 'private' by Wanda's standards. "On occasion, we've been sharing thoughts unintentionally."

"Unintentionally?"

"When we convey our thoughts psychically, it is not that different from speaking aloud, it takes effort."

Tony scratched his chin. "What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure."

"Could it have something to do with you guys being, you know, romantically involved?"

Vision considered this. "We are together more," he tented his fingers in thought. "Physically, psychically."

Tony posed his next question very carefully. "What if you were to take a break from one another?"

Vision's features turned serious. "That is not an option."

The genius considered that topic closed, and so sought another. "Can you still feel her emotions? Like when she got pissed at you?"

"Yes, although, she has not been angry with me, at least not to that extent, again. The majority of her emotions are of happiness."

"That's good, right?"

Vision grinned, his eyes bright, "It's wonderful."

"That's great, Vision. I'm glad to hear it," Tony said.

Vision's grin fell just a fraction, his brow knitted in concern. "I must admit, however, since our return from Wakanda, Miss Maximoff has been feeling _restless_."

"That's never a good sign," Tony mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry?" Vision's expression turning to one of grave concern.

Tony immediately backtracked. "I just meant that, in a relationship, that, um — it's nothing bad! Don't worry about it, ya know. Women sometimes—" he stopped short when Bruce entered the lab doors. "Bruce! He knows what I'm talking about, right?"

"What?" Bruce replied, caught off guard.

Tony clasped his friend's shoulder. "Women, man. They're just an enigma, am I right?"

Bruce shuffled uncomfortably. "Sure?"

Vision eyed the two, completely bewildered.

xx

"All's been quiet on the western front," Clint slung the backpack over this shoulder. "If you need me, give me a holler."

"Barton, wait—"

"It's been almost three weeks, man," the archer interrupted. "The kids have been bugging Laura non-stop."

"Why don't you just bring 'em here?" Tony suggested.

Clint laughed, "My family, here? The building with the giant, 'Bad Guys, Please Knock Here' sign on it. No way."

"Well, maybe not here, but surely you could move back to the farm?" Cap said.

Clint ran hand through his hair, and re-adjusted the strap on his bag. "Look, I'm only going to say this once. This place, this country, it ain't for me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Cap asked, brows furrowing.

"I mean, _Captain America_ ," Clint rounded to him. "That I have given this country everything, because I believed in it, believed in the mission. But when it came time, when I followed my gut, the country didn't believe in me."

Steve remained silent.

"So," he said to the rest of the group, "I'm going home."

"We don't even know where that is," Tony objected.

"Nat knows," Clint replied. "She can get in touch when you need me."

From the other side of the room, Wanda observed her teammates, arms crossed. Lately, she'd been feeling unusually irate, every little annoyance stacking up, one after another. Clint leaving, shortly after Thor had departed, was just one more thing.

xx

"Hey," Scott greeted Wanda as she entered the common room. "There's a new episode of Second Turn. Wanna watch it?"

Watching the Wakandan smash hit soap opera, Second Turn, had become a weekly ritual between the four fugitive Avengers while they hid out in Africa. Once they returned, Sam and Steve had lost interest, but Wanda, and especially Scott, were still avid fans.

"I don't really feel like it," she grumbled as she sunk into the cushion next to him.

"What, c'mon," Scott begged. "This week we find out if Uuka is the evil twin or not. I'm not gonna watch it without you."

"I don't care if you watch it without me," she growled.

"What's going on, Red? You've been real moody lately," Scott's words were teasing, but his tone reflected genuine concern. Even before he'd met her, Scott had been in awe of Wanda Maximoff. During their time in Wakanda, he persistently earned her friendship.

"Nothing," she mumbled, picking up a magazine and began flipping through the pages.

He turned to her. "You know, me and my ex, whenever one of us was feeling down, we'd go out. Do something. It was nice."

Wanda remained silent for a brief moment.

"But then I got locked up," he continued. "It all kinda went downhill from there."

Sighing, she tossed the magazine aside. "Alright, put it on."

"Yes!" Scott celebrated, picking up the remote.

Beside him, she watched the episode intently, all the while gears began turning in her head. Vision had done so much for her, including putting up with her pissy mood as of late. What could she do for him?

xx

Bruce and Tony were working in the lab when she approached him. Tony's head snapped up from the monitor and acknowledged her cautiously, "Wanda."

"Stark."

Bruce's eyes shifted around the room, unsure if he should leave for the sake of his safety. He and Wanda had not spoken since Vision's birth, as they were on uncertain terms. After all, she'd sent the Hulk on a mindless rampage and he'd threatened to choke her to death. Naturally, a wordless agreement of avoidance was reached between them.

Tony took a hesitant step towards her, "Do you ... need something?"

"I need," she said, "your name."

Tony tilted his head. "My _name_?"

"Your name has influence, and I wish to use it."

His eyes narrowed, "For what nefarious purpose?"

Wanda appeared most uncomfortable asking Tony Stark for assistance. "I wish to take Vision out."

"Out?"

"On a date. A fancy date."

"Seriously?" Tony's eyes lit up. "He'd love that. Getting all dressed up, on the town with his girl on his arm." His tone suddenly turned pseudo-serious, "You better have him home by eleven, young lady."

"What?"

"Never mind," he dismissed. "So what do you need from me?"

xx

Tony, although Wanda imagined it was probably Pepper, handled the specifics regarding the date logistics. Dinner at a nice restaurant followed by the opera.

All that remained was actually asking him.

"Vizh?" Wanda spoke as she entered the dimly lit lounge. Vision sat in the crook of the couch, flipping through old paper back in his hand, cataloging each page. "Are you still reading Yeats?"

"I'm afraid so," he grinned. "I am helplessly addicted."

Wanda chuckled behind her hand. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Would you ... like to go out with me?"

"Of course," he easily replied.

"Good," she smiled. "It's a date."

"A date?"

"Yes," she replied. "A real date. You must dress up. There is a dress code, I guess."

A huge smile broke out across his face. "Will you be adhering to this dress code as well?"

xx

Wanda was concerned as she did not believe any of the handful of dresses she possessed were fancy enough. But when she awoke the next morning, a new black sleeveless v-neck sheath dress was hanging on the back of her bedroom door with a note: "Contact me if anything is not to your liking. - Pepper."

Wanda made a mental note to express her gratitude to Pepper Potts. Hopefully, she warned herself, not in the presence of Tony, who would likely would likely perceive it as gratitude for himself by extension.

On her desk, sat a simple burgundy pashmina atop a box of black Mary Jane pumps. Not boots, sneakers or sandals, these were high heels. Wanda hung her head, she would certainly make a fool out of herself.

xx

"Looking good, pal," Tony grinned at Vision as he entered the room in his new navy blue suit and black button up.

Pepper glanced up from her tablet, "Go with the black suit, navy blue shirt."

Vision ducked his head and moved back into the walk-in.

"What?" Tony retorted. "He looks great."

"The three piece one," Pepper continued as she typed an email. "With the steel tie."

When Tony had first discovered Vision's interest in clothing, he did what Tony Stark always did when he wished to express affection to those he cared about: showered Vision in money, allowing him to buy whatever he desired. As a result, Vision's wardrobe nearly rivaled his own.

"I thought he looked fine," Tony grumbled.

"You're right, but perhaps we should get a second opinion? Maybe from the person who dresses _you_ for formal occasions?" she humored. "Oh, wait. That's me."

When Vision emerged in his new attire, Pepper glanced up again, and gave him a once over. "Perfect."

Vision beamed. "Thank you, Miss Potts."

"You're welcome, Vision."

"Well," Tony approached him. "When she's right, she's right. Here," he handed Vision a wallet. "Your tickets, credit card..."

Vision inspected the black Stark Industries card that simply said 'Vision' above the number.

"And if they have a problem with that, you have them call—"

"Me," Pepper interjected.

"Yeah, call Pepper," Tony agreed. "Anyway, there's also a tracker in that thing. I know everything's sort of calmed down, but we still have to be careful."

"Of course," Vision agreed.

"And this," Tony handed Vision a silver wrist watch. "Any trouble with the paparazzi, press here, got it?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

xx

 _'May I come in?'_ Wanda heard as she felt Vision approach her door. When she replied with an affirmative, he passed through the wall and into her room to find her busy attempting to secure the strap on her heels.

She glanced up at him, in his dark attire, her mouth going slack for just a second. "Hey," she breathed.

"Hello," he smiled, eyes bright with anticipation. "We are due to depart in approximately six minutes. Are you sufficiently prepared?"

"Yeah," she mumbled finally buckling the strap. "Just let me get my bag."

xx

As they made their way through the tower, Wanda marveled that they hadn't run into any of their teammates. Making their way through the lobby, she said, "Where is everyone?"

"Mr Stark expressed his wish to take photos, but I requested he, and everyone else, allow us privacy for this evening," Vision replied as he guided her, his hand on her lower back.

She turned to him, pausing their departure, and kissed him by the corner of his lips. "Thanks," she smirked.

Meanwhile, Tony, Natasha, Pepper, Steve, and Scott were all crowded around a monitor, observing as the two exited the lobby.

"Aw," Scott cooed. "They're really cute."

Behind them, Sam, leaning against the wall next to Bucky, spoke up, "Well, this is weird."

"Yeah," Tony agreed absentmindedly, eyes not leaving the monitor. "Weird _interesting_."

xx

Vision escorted Wanda to a waiting limousine, the driver stood beside it.

"Good evening, Miss Maximoff, Vision," he greeted. "My name is Eric Williams. I understand we're going to the Met Opera House this evening?"

"Yes, that's correct," Vision replied.

Wanda eyed the car. While she had seen a number of limos on the streets of New York, she'd never been inside one.

"Excellent," Williams replied as he opened the rear door, allowing Wanda to climb in with Vision following close behind.

As Wanda surveyed the massive interior, lined with luxury, she concluded they should've taken a taxi.

xx

The Grand Tier certainly lived up to the name. From the crystal chandeliers adorning the ceiling to the pristine white tables to the elegantly dressed people at those tables, everything declared class.

As they were led through the restaurant, a coil of unease wrapped around Wanda's gut. People were staring. People always stared of course, but on the streets of Wakanda, or even New York, Wanda felt at home. But now there was so many, whispers and looks as people reached for their phones.

Beside her, Vision briefly touched his watch before his hand encompassed her own, giving a squeeze. Wanda felt herself transported back to her barracks room, when they'd first reconciled and unknowingly began their journey together. They'd come so far since that day. A small smile appeared as she squeezed back.

He continue to hold her hand until they reached a private table, overlooking the city lights. Ever the gentleman, Vision pulled out her chair for her before seating himself.

As Wanda glanced down at the pristine tableware, she was suddenly struck with an uncomfortable feeling.

She didn't belong here.

It wasn't just here, she realized as she considered her dress. The tower, this life of luxury, this was not her, this was not her life.

"Is something wrong?" Vision's psyche brushed against her, concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong," she dismissed with a smile. "We didn't have to come eat, is all."

"Do you not require sustenance?" His concern grew as his brows furrowed. "Are you feeling well?"

Reaching across the table, she took his hand in hers. "I'm fine."

Vision peered down at their hands, uncertain. Wanda was distracted, but whatever it was, she clearly didn't wish to discuss it. Glancing up at her, he admired the sight, his Wanda, glowing, as the city lights danced behind her. He was inclined to mention just how beautiful she looked, when a waiter approached.

"Hello, er, good evening, my name is Matthew, I'll be serving you this ... evening," the young man fumbled as he poured them both fresh water. "What would you like to drink?"

"This is fine," Wanda said, gesturing to her water.

"Nothing for me, thank you, Matthew," Vision smiled.

"Right, I'll just give you a moment to look over the menu," he ducked his head before hastily retreating.

Wanda regarded him curiously before turning to the menu. Good lord, were those two and three digit numbers the prices?!

"Vizh," she whispered. "What is this?" she pointed at the second item under the first course.

"Gnocchi à la Parisienne," he replied and explained the dish.

"Why are the truffles so expensive?"

This led to an enthralled explanation about the elusiveness of the truffle which then led to a summary regarding the training of truffle dogs and pigs. Were it anyone else giving Wanda this lecture, she'd have been bored to tears. But Vision's voice and animated features made it quite entertaining, provoking her earlier woes to quickly be forgotten.

When the waiter returned for their order, still anxious, Wanda took subtle action.

"I think I want," she paused. "How do you pronounce this?" She gestured her menu to the waiter.

He moved towards her and explained the dish just as Vision had, but she wasn't listening. A quick flick of her wrist was all she needed to catch a glimpse.

"That sounds great," she agreed, handing him the menu. "Thank you."

The waiter then turned to Vision, "And for you, sir?"

"Nothing for me, again. Thank you, Matthew."

"R-right, of course. I'll just put your order in right away then," the waiter stuttered before jetting off.

Vision tilted his head, confused. "Did you believe my pronunciation to be incorrect?"

"No, no," she chuckled, a ruby flash in her eyes. "I just wanted to see what was up with him."

"A morally questionable use of your ability," he replied.

"What? I thought he was being weird. He could've been Hydra or something," she defended.

"Is he?"

"No, he is just nervous."

"Regarding us?" he guessed.

"No," she laughed. "The manager hand picked a guy to serve us tonight, because we are such a big deal," she quirked her eyebrow up, smirk forming. "But he called in sick. So our guy—"

"Matthew."

"—is filling in. He's afraid of messing up and getting fired." She took a sip of her water. "He is also very interested in you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he likes your tie."

Vision glanced down, fingers running down the length of the silk. "Miss Potts chose it."

Wanda wondered how often Pepper was afforded the opportunity to go out. Of course, those outings would likely be with Tony Stark, she realized. How unfortunate.

xx

As they were led to their balcony seats at the Met Opera, Wanda was in awe. The building, the architecture, the intricate art, was all gorgeous. It reminded her of a museum.

The opera itself was interesting, she supposed. As Wanda did not understand Italian, there were parts she found difficult to follow.

Vision on the other hand was literally on the edge of his seat. His face reflecting all the emotions she herself would be experiencing were she not a somewhat bored.

She considered peeking into his head, watching through his eyes as he translated. But that would require concentration and energy she wasn't willing to spend. And since the play was, she glanced down at the pamphlet in her hands, _three hours and twenty minutes long_ maybe it would be best to keep to herself.

Her attention returned to Vision, observing his reactions. As he was clearly enjoying himself, she supposed it was worth enduring.

After the curtain fell, and the standing ovation died down, the two followed the hustle of the crowd out to the Revlon Bar for a post-show night cap. A well deserved reward, Wanda thought.

Vision tapped his watch again as the sea of the crowd parted, silently cursing at their phones, allowing the two of them to reach the bar with ease. Wanda agreed to the bartender's first suggestion and before she knew it, they were both served.

Vision peered down at the glass of liquid. He quite liked the color, the deep crimson, but the scent, however, was quite off-putting. He had no desire to test the taste. Glancing across to Wanda, who had taken a generous sip, he inquired, "Do you like it?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "It tastes like red wine."

Vision began to carry on endlessly regarding how much he enjoyed the show, while Wanda nodded, the slight curl of her lips growing with each sip. After she'd finished her glass, Vision offered her his, which she happily accepted. It wasn't until she nearly knocked over her empty glass that he paused.

"Wanda, I do believe you may be inebriated."

"You think so?" Wanda tilted her wine glass, inspecting the contents. Suddenly, she was aware she was more than simply lightheaded. "Oh shit," she giggled behind her hand.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Vizh, I'm tipsy."

"I thought as much."

"Oh my god, Vizh. I haven't been drunk since... since... Pietro and I left Hydra."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we were, um, celebrating. I mean, we had escaped Hydra, bested the Avengers. We were on top of the world. Pietro, he got ahold of this fancy vodka and, oh god, you should've seen him! He was, what's the word, _plastered_ , he couldn't control his speed and was running into walls. I laughed so hard I cried!" Wanda snickered behind her hand, recalling the memory.

Vision smiled at Wanda as she joyfully told her story, her accent growing more profound with each word. "I'm glad you're having a good time."

Nodding, she said, "I am," before adding, "Wait. No. This is— _you're_ supposed to be having the fun. This date is for you."

"I am simply happy that you're happy."

"Vision," she pointed a finger at him, her eyes slightly unfocused. "You are too polite for your own good."

"Am I?"

"Yes! Like all the time. No one can tell when you are upset. Shit, even I cannot tell sometimes. You can't be afraid to tell people what—what you are feeling. Or they will walk all over you."

Vision couldn't think of any of his friends ever treating him in such a manner. "Will they?"

"Yeah, like Stark. He—he, um..." she forgot what she was going to say. Shit.

"Wanda," Vision said in a serious tone. "I believe you may perceive Mr Stark very differently than is actuality."

Her eyes squinted. "What do you mean?"

"Mr Stark has been nothing but kind to me."

"Pfft!" She wave a dismissive hand, "He is arrogant, foolhardy... He—"

"Were it not for his arrogance and foolhardiness, I would likely not exist."

Wanda stilled for a second. She could count on one hand the number of times Vision had ever interrupted her, but his words rang true. _'Well, shit._ ' She had already known this of course, but she never really thought of it that way. Until now, she thought of the Tony Stark who created the bomb that killed her parents, created Ultron who killed her brother. But she never considered the Tony Stark who set forth the birth of the man across the table from her now, her Vision, who she whole-heartedly adored.

"I know you are not particularly fond of him," he continued. "But I count Mr Stark as my dearest friend."

"Yeah, okay," Wanda mumbled. "I will lay off Stark."

"Thank you," he slid his hand into hers. "I appreciate it."

A moment of contemplation passed as Wanda finished her glass.

"You know," Vision began, "I believe I neglected to mention how beautiful you look this evening."

Wanda's cheeks burned as she glanced away for just a second. "Thank you," she mumbled, unsure of what else to say. Vision rarely remarked on her physical appearance. He didn't need to, she knew without a doubt that he found her attractive in every way. But that didn't meant it wasn't nice to hear it. Speaking of...

"You look very handsome, too, Vizh, in your suit," Wanda complimented as a wicked grin followed. _'I can't wait to take it off you_.'

Vision opened and closed his mouth, unsure of how to respond, prompting Wanda to giggles yet again. "Perhaps, we best be off? The hour is getting quite late."

xx

"A good show, sir?" The driver asked Vision, but his eyes were on Wanda as she stumbled at the synthezoid's side.

"Indeed it was," Vision smiled as he helped a giggling Wanda into the car. "We will be returning to the Tower now."

"Of course, sir," the driver smirked to himself, closing the door after Vision climbed in and the car pulled into traffic.

Vision turned to Wanda to see her fiddling with various switches, rolling the windows up and down. Curious, he was about to inquire as to what she was doing, when the partition between the back and the driver's seat rolled up.

Turning to him with a sly grin, her eyes flashed for just a second before he felt her desire roll off her and crash into him. He hadn't time respond before she was upon him.

There was a certain pureness in Wanda's raw desire for him that Vision marveled. Somehow, she had found his body pleasing, and seemed to find the most inhuman parts of him to be the most fascinating. Through trial, and a handful of errors, he was able to decifer precisely what she wanted without a single word. He knew she sought more than a physical experience, she wanted it all. She wanted to be his desire, feel his adoration, embrace his psyche. She wanted everything.

 _Everything_ was precisely what Vision was willing to give.

Wanda's hips rolled against his, a happy moan escaping from her throat, reverberating against his lips. Clumsily, she loosened his tie, pulling his collar aside, and kissed his neck.

Vision let out a small breath as she nipped at him, his fingertips slipping just under the hem of her dress, eager to pull her closer, tighter, against him.

Wait.

No.

Not here.

"Wanda," he breathed.

"Hm?" she hummed, another bite, provoking a shiver.

"Wanda, please," he gasped, gripping her thighs.

"Vizh?" She pulled back, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingertips. "What's wrong?"

"If we continue in this fashion, I am not certain I will be able to stop. As it is inappropriate to engage in relations in the back of a vehicle, we must..." Vision paused as the street lights casted a glow into the interior. Wanda's cheeks were flushed, lips parted, eyes dilated, pulsing crimson. "We must..." His chest was rising in rhythm with hers. "Control ourselves."

Wordlessly, she let out a frustrated breath and leaned her head against his shoulder, defeated. She tried not to focus on his hands still on her bare thighs or her screaming libido.

As her lust dissipated, fatigue set in. The hour, in addition to the alcohol, was catching up with her. She could take a nap - just a quick one - until they arrived at the Tower. Just a minute, or two, to regain a little energy. She would need it, right? For when they got to the privacy of her room, there would be no stopping, no need for control. So this nap, it was pertanate to the success of the evening. Because she...

"Wanda?" Vision whispered, jostling her.

"Hm?" She sat up, gathering her bearings, the car still.

"We have arrived."

"Oh," Wanda carefully maneuvered off his lap, shifting into the seat.

Vision phased through the door, opening it for her and offered his hand. Gracefully, he pulled her from the car.

Wanda flattened out the creases in her dress, taking inventory of her handbag as Vision thanked the driver. Together, they then moved to the elevator, his arm around her as she leaned into his side.

As they moved through the hallways, Wanda's feet grew heavy. That nap, it would seem, did more harm than good. Once they reached her room, she dumped her clutch on the desk and bee-lined for the bathroom.

 _'Get it together, Maximoff!_ ' Wanda berated herself as she stood over the sink, glaring at reflection in the mirror. Running the tap, she splashed a handful of water on her face in hopes of sobering up. She was drunk, though, there was no doubt. That last glass of wine was a mistake. One that she would likely reap in the morning. But now she had to pull herself together. Slapping her cheeks with both hands, she righted herself. "Wake up," she chastised her reflection. Reaching behind her, she pulled down the zipper of her dress and moved to the door.

Jacket hanging over his arm, Vision stood in the dim bedroom, uncertain and a little concerned. Wanda was intoxicated, as a result she was also quite fatigued, nearly passing out completely in his lap on their way home. Perhaps he should inquire if she was okay?

But at last, the door finally opened. Silhouetted by the light, stood Wanda, her hand on the door frame, posed. Vision's eyes quickly adjusted to see her smirking at him. Moving the straps of her dress off her shoulders, it slipped down her frame, pooling at her feet. All that remained was her intricately laced black lingerie.

Vision's mouth fell open a fraction of an inch as his brain processed what his eyes were relaying. Despite being intimately familiar with Wanda's body, her beauty continued to strike him dumb. As she began to strut towards him, he attempted to regain his composure.

Wanda was waltzing on cloud nine. Happily inebriated, she was making her way towards the man who was the sun of her life, gazing at her as if she was the only woman in he'd ever seen. Confidence getting the better of her, she suddenly tripped over a discarded shirt.

Vision quickly reacted, catching her before she spilled onto the floor. In his arms, she giggled uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now," all mirth disappeared as she leaned up and kissed him, pressing herself against his body.

Vision happily pulled her closer, wrapping her up in his arms as his jacket fell forgotten on the floor.

Pulling back, her eyes were dark with mischief. "You are still dressed," she whispered with a grin before tugging at his button-up shirt and vest. Phasing, he allowed her to pull it through him before taking him in. Biting her lip, her attraction to him was unmistakable as her fingertips skirted up the valleys of his taut abdomen and over his chest. Pressing a small kiss to the left side of his chest over his 'heart' before leaning up closer to his ear, she kissed his jaw. Even in the dim light it was clear to see her eyes darken before she whispered, "Make love to me, Vizh."

Overwhelmed, he paused for a millisecond as he processed what were possibly the sweetest words he'd ever heard.

Their lips met again, grasps on one another just a bit tighter as they backed their way to the bed. Once his knees bumped into the mattress, she gave him a playful push, but he pulled her with him, and together they tumbled down. Straddling his hips, her hands found his, fingers interlocking.

"I'm going to do something," she breathed.

"Alright," he replied.

"So don't freak out."

"Alright?"

Leaning forward, Wanda pressed her lips against Vision's chest.

And blew a raspberry.

"Oh my word," Vision jolted at the sensation and sound.

Wanda threw her head back, laughing uncontrollably atop Vision until she fell over against the mattress, chest still heaving with giggles as she held her sides.

Gracefully, Vision rolled above her, eyes adjusting to see her perfectly in the dark. This is how Wanda was meant to be, he thought, gleeful and without a care.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," she grinned. "I had to know what you'd do."

"Yes, I imagine scientific minds for generations will benefit from your experiment," he teased.

"I'm glad you understand," she whispered, hands running up his arms. Arching towards him, eager for the feel of his skin against hers, she pulled at his shoulders, bringing his lips to hers once again. Her fingertips ran down his back, finding purchase in the valley of his spine as she brushed against his knee between her thighs.

Phasing his arm through the mattress, he reached around her and unhooked her bra which was then tossed aside. His kisses trailed down her throat, over her collarbone, between her breasts as her chest was rising with heated breaths. Her nails dug into the muscle of his shoulders as he passed down her soft stomach.

His lips ghosted over the lace before he paused. "Were you wearing this the entire evening?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

A degree huskier than before, he voiced, "It appears most uncomfortable." Slowly, his fingers slipped beneath the string, following the band around her waist, pulling it down.

Enthralled, Wanda recalled his earlier reaction. "It was."

His lips found the dip of her hip bone, gently sucking, leaving a dark mark as the panties slid down her thighs and over her knees.

"But it was worth it," she grinned.

Wanda let out a giddy squeal as Vision gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the mattress and settled between her legs.

"Tell me," he murmured as he nuzzled the inside of her thigh. "What is it you desire?"

"I thought I was clear," she breathed as her hips twisted towards him.

His hands stilled her hips, kissing her thigh, voice soft, "I would like to hear it again."

It was not a whisper this time, but a declaration, a promise, a binding - one that she would not so easily have made were she sober. "Make love to me, Vizh."

He wanted to say something equally beautiful, something grand and romantic, but his lust edged up, getting the better of him. Instead he answered her simple request, _'Gladly.'_

Bringing his lips, his tongue, his very soul to her, he heard her mind cry out, _'Yes!'_

Pleasing this woman had become his favorite activity, his one quest. At no point had he ever felt more powerful, more alive, more like a man, than when she cried out, craving more. Craving _him._

It wasn't long before he felt her psyche pulsing, pulling at him, as he tried to match her frantic rhythm. As her pleasure echoed in him, it enticed him further, calling out to him. _'Want—Yes—Vizh—More—There—!'_

Oh.

It was all coming so powerful and much too fast.

Vision had no time to react. Soon he found himself swayed, drifting uncontrollably into the chaos of her. Being quite familiar with her mind, he was immediately taken aback at what he was experiencing now. It was complete bedlam. Even when her mind was open to him, there were still dark areas she preferred he not venture, and he always respected her privacy. But now, he couldn't help what was bared before him. Emotions, images, illusions burst forth, soaring around him with seemingly no end while the waterfall grew louder.

Without warning, he was abruptly tugged further back before he could even attempt to retreat. In an unfamiliar darkness he found himself, before two humanoid silhouettes of light. They stood still, giants illuminating the bleak shadows. He should leave, he knew, find Wanda's core consciousness and let her lead him out, but his curiosity provoked him. Moving closer, these giants revealed themselves to be himself.

And Pietro.

The fastest man on earth towered above him, arms crossed and eyes narrowing. "You should not be here, robot man."

"I—"

"He is right," he heard the being of himself say. "You are trespassing."

"I didn't—" Vision could not help his curiosity. "What are you?"

Pietro threw up his arms and rolled his eyes. Turning to the other Vision, he scoffed, "I thought you said he was smart?"

"He is," other Vision defended before glancing down at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

Vision took in the beings before him. They were Pietro and himself. And yet, they weren't. Their features were slightly different than actuality. Jawlines sharper, eyes brighter, muscles more defined.

"You are Wanda's perception of Pietro and myself."

"Precisely," the other Vision smiled. "When Wanda revisits a memory of either of us, we are who she sees, when she has an internal conversation with you, or Pietro, we respond."

Vision wondered why they were here together when in reality they'd hardly interacted before Pietro's death.

"Because," Pietro replied smugly, "We are Wanda's two great loves."

The other Vision nodded, "The most important men in her life."

"Speaking of which," Pietro's tone turned dark as he pointed a finger at him. "I've been wanting to ask you, was my corpse even cold before you made a move on my precious baby sister?"

Vision was taken aback, "Wanda—"

"We have been through this," the other Vision responded. "Your precious sister made the first move. And the second. And the third."

"I want to hear it from _him_."

"He will tell you the same, I would not lie."

"That's exactly what a liar would say."

Vision looked on, as the two bickered, in a daze. The words - the idea - flooring him. "Wanda _loves_ me?"

The two answered simultaneously, "What?" and "I'm sorry?"

"You," he looked to Pietro, "said I was Wanda's great love."

Pietro put his hands on his hips, impatient. "Nothing gets past you, no?"

"She loves me?"

The other Vision looked down at him patronizingly, "Of course she loves you. You're everything to her. You—"

"Why?" Pietro interrupted, "Is she not _your_ love?"

"I—" But abruptly Vision felt himself being pulled back, the beings growing distant. Through the more familiar areas of her mind he found himself sailing until he blinked. Literally blinked, back in his own head.

"Vision?" Wanda's panicked voice greeted. "Vision, please wake up. Vizh—"

"Wanda?" Vision awoke, his face against the floor. He made to push himself up but there was a weight above him, the bed it seemed.

"Vision?" Wanda called from the side as she peeked under the bed. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Why down here?" he asked as he attempted to stand once again, this time phasing through the mattress.

"I don't know!" Wanda still seemed to be frantic as she moved towards him. "You just passed out or something and passed through. I thought you went right through the floor! We were together, we—we were linked, but I think I lost myself, I lost control."

As Vision settled crosslegged on the bed, Wanda hesitantly touched his shoulder and chin, turning his head towards her, searching his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

'You love me,' he wanted to say, but instead he simply nodded, kissing her palm. "I am fine. You needn't apologize, I should've known to be more careful with you in such a state."

Her psyche gently brushed his, which he returned, reassuring her. "It's my fault, I'm the idiot who got drunk," she muttered, leaning into his shoulder.

"Please don't fret. We are both okay."

Minutes later, Vision caressed Wanda's back as she slept soundly against his chest. His mind cataloging the evening as a formula began to take shape.

xx

In the earliest hours of morning, before the sun had yet to grace the sky, Vision phased down into the lab where Tony Stark was bent over an Ironman gauntlet.

"Date night went well, I assume?"

"Oh, yes," Vision grinned. "Once again, I must thank you, sir."

Tony waved a dismissive hand. "I didn't do anything. Literally nothing. Wanda was the one who suggested the opera and Pepper did all the leg work."

"Please convey my gratitude to Miss Potts as well."

"She cares about you, you know. A lot," Tony mentioned, before adding. "Wanda, not Pepper. Not that Pep doesn't like you."

"Yes," Vision's smile spread as Tony's heart swelled. "I know."

xx

On a distant, dust ridden planet, two shadowed figures met.

"Outrider," a menacing voice spoke from beneath a ratted cloak. "What have you to report?"

"Success!" the faceless, six limbed beast hissed.

"It is as the god told?"

"It is!"

A row of pointed teeth grinned. "Good. You have earned His favor."


	5. Sunday Morning

A/N: there's a part of this chapter that's a little ... rough.

* * *

Sunday Morning

"Hey, kid," Clint greeted. "Just thought I'd drop by on my way home," he paused and glanced up at the clouds. "Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you. We moved. We're a little bit closer now, so maybe I can stop by more often. Don't worry, I'm still watching out for your sister," he chuckled to himself and kicked a rock. "Not that I need to, she's got Vision in her corner now. They've got a _thing_ ," Clint smirked, already imagining his alarmed reaction. "Don't freak out, I don't know how it happened. But she's happy, happier than I've ever seen. And she's safe." He patted the tombstone of Pietro Maximoff. "Well, I gotta get, so I'll see you around, kid."

xx

As Wanda stirred, groggily, she was hit with her old friend, Hang Over. Her brain pulsed angrily as she blindly shifted about in the sheets. Finally, she daringly opened her eyes, only to be instantly blinded by the daylight spilling into the room. "Ugh," she groaned, moving to check the bedside clock. Disregarding the time entirely, she found a glass of water and a bottle of pain medication with a card that read, 'You are likely dehydrated' in Vision's elegant script.

A small smile fought its way to the surface as she slowly sat up and reached for the water. Movement at the other end of the room caught her bleary eyes.

Vision.

Pacing, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Vizh," she croaked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," the grim line of his lips curled into a smile as he turned to her. "Good morning, Wanda."

"Mornin'," she mumbled before taking a sip and studying him. "You're upset."

"I—" he paused as he moved towards her. "I am not upset."

Her eyes narrowed as she set the glass back down. "But?"

"I am ... _concerned_."

"About?"

Settling next to her on the bed, he said, "You remember Mr Williams?"

Who? Wanda waded her way through her murky memories of the evening before. "The driver?" she yawned as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Yes," he replied as his gaze carefully avoided her bare breasts peeking out over the sheet.

She nuzzled into the cashmere sweater, "What about him?"

Vision's eyes shifted about the room before turning to the remote on her other beside table, his simple touch powering the television in the corner. A well known celebrity gossip show lit the screen.

"Well, this certainly squashes the rumors," a woman said.

"I'll say," a male corespondent replied as a banner below them read: Breaking: Wanda Maximoff and The Vision Romance? "There's been speculation since their time in Wakanda." Now a photo of the two of them at the Wakandan market sailed across the screen. In the photo, they were close, in a crowded street, she was peering up at him, a grin on her face, as he adoring looked down into her eyes.

It was a nice photo of them, she initially thought, before the panic set in. Who had taken this? When? Why?

"Now, the tweets and video have since been deleted, but they've been archived by multiple sources early this morning."

"Alright, here's the clip. There's no doubt, that is The Vision."

After all that, there was a shaky video, likely from a cellphone, shot over the driver's shoulder of the two of them in the back of the limo. Wanda was straddling Vision's lap, her arms wrapped behind his neck as she kissed him deeply. His hands moved down her back, settling at her waist before the six second video ended.

"It seems," Vision mumbled beside her, "the partition was not completely sealed." That was his fault, he reminded himself. Had he not found Wanda so enchanting, so _distracting_ , he would have easily noticed.

Wanda wanted to turn to him, ask why - how- this was happening. But her gaze was locked on the TV as the hosts continued.

"This raises a lot of questions. How long has this been going on?"

"What does The Vision have for _equipment_?"

"Wanda Maximoff is weird, but has she sworn off men?"

"He's a robot essentially, right?"

"How's Captain America taking it? There were rumors..."

Vision carefully observed Wanda as she watched the screen. The story had broken 2.4 hours earlier, as soon as Vision became aware, he'd been filled with dread. While he himself had become somewhat accustomed to the rudeness of the media, he worried about Wanda's reaction.

The show's hosts continue to inquire about Wanda and Vision as the video played in a loop in the corner.

Wanda hadn't moved, hadn't blinked, for what seemed like several minutes. Without glancing away from the television, she reached over for the glass and downed the water in one gulp before pulling the sheets more securely around herself.

"I'm sorry," Vision whispered. "While I anticipated the public would perceive our relationship—"

"I don't care what people say," Wanda growled.

He considered remarking that her reaction said otherwise, but remained silent.

"I mean," Wanda admitted. "I don't want to care what they say, but—" she stopped short, her sentence falling forgotten in her fury. Natasha had anticipated this, she realized, recalling the spy's warning. But the training fell to the wayside, as her rage boiled. She wanted vengeance against these people. She wanted to find wherever they were recording the show and level the building to the ground. "They're making fun of us."

Vision could not help the guilt as it seeped in, were he human—

"It's not your fault," Wanda grabbed his hand in her own, her voice more stern than she intended.

The TV continued. "I've heard of women having personal relationships with their electronics, if you know what I mean, but this is a little excessive, don't you think?" one commented, prompting the others to laugh. "And on the eve of—"

A ruby tendril shot from Wanda's other hand, cradling the TV and sending it careening to the wall where the screen shattered, now blank and finally silent.

She pulled from him, much to his disappointment, and plopped back down against the mattress, pulling the covers over her head. "I'm going back to sleep," she mumbled under the comforter.

Vision sat still, uncertain.

"Alone, please."

"As you wish," his whisper laced with dejection as he phased through the floor.

Wanda chose to ignore him, ignore the world around her, and willed herself to sleep. Letting her mind guide her, she drifted to where she always needed to be.

'Sora,' his voice was calm, yet edged with concern. 'What's wrong?' Without a moment's hesitation, she nuzzled her way into his familiar embrace.

'They think I am some joke,' Wanda sniffed, gripping his jacket. 'Some weirdo!'

Pietro silently held his dear sister as she shook with rage. When he felt her calming down, he whispered, 'You want _my_ advice...'

'Shut up, dummy,' she scolded, poking his ribs. 'You would have me live like some nun.'

Pietro rolled his eyes, his chest swelling against her before letting out a sigh that brushed against her hair. 'Well, will you endure?'

A chuckled escaped her lips as her grip loosened.

'What?' Pietro inquired.

'You sound like him,' she smiled. 'That is something he would say.'

Pietro's arm tightened around her shoulders. 'That is not funny,' he grumbled. 'Or true.'

Wanda simply chuckled louder, gripping him around the waist, burrowing her face into his chest and inhaling his scent. When her mirth died down, she whispered, 'What am I going to do, Pietro?'

'Find them,' he said simply. 'Do what you do best.'

'I do not think they will like that, especially Steve.'

'Who cares what he thinks?' he said. 'The high and mighty Captain America, pfft.'

Wanda sighed, 'I am being serious.'

'Yes, yes,' he continued to tease. 'Serious Wanda is serious.'

'Pietro,' she growled, peering up at him.

'Why are you talking to me,' his tone soft. 'Will _he_ not stand with you?'

'Of course he will,' she defended, pulling from his embrace.

Pietro crossed his arms, impatient. 'Yet you sent him away.'

Wanda twisted the rings on her finger, glancing to the side. 'I wanted to be alone,' she murmured.

He rolled his eyes again, 'No, you don't.'

She wrapped her arms around herself, but said nothing.

Pietro pulled her into his embrace once again. 'Listen to me, sora. These people, they are stupid. They have nothing in their own lives, so they pick apart the lives of others. They are parasites.'

'I know,' she mumbled.

'This is the life you chose.'

'I know.'

'If you stay with him...'

'I _know_ ,' she growled. 'It will always be like this.'

Rubbing her back, he whispered, 'You've stayed too long.'

Tears pooled in her eyes, as she willed time to stop. 'Not yet.'

'Wanda,' he cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead. 'You _are_ a weirdo, but I still love you.'

She gripped the stupid track jacket he thought was so cool. 'I love you, Pietro.'

Stepping back, he pointed away, behind her. 'Go,' he commanded.

Wanda awoke, her head under her pillow, eyes watering. She took a moment to right herself before she considered the situation. Her memory was blurry, but she tried to recall what Williams looked like. He'd been relatively normal looking, right?

But her mind wandered back to the time of the video. Not the video itself, but the two of them in back of the car. Vision's limit of self-control had been pushed, she recalled with a small smirked. A simple kiss, a simple whisper and he'd have caved. A genuine smile spread across her face as she stretched beneath the sheets. Yes, a simple whisper and—

Whisper?

 _'Make love to me, Vizh...'_

Wanda froze as the memory became more clear. She'd said it. The word. Oh, _no,_ she'd said it twice! Panic began to rise from the pit of her stomach. Before she could throw up her walls, Vision phased through the floor, appearing equally panicked.

"Wanda?"

Instantly, she sat up, walls erected. "What?"

Vision's concerned morphed to hurt. "Are you ... alright?"

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm fine."

Inwardly, he grimaced. After the events of the morning, and what'd he just sensed, he knew she wasn't fine. He wished so much he could help. "What can I do?" his voice sounded so small.

"Vizh, I—" Wanda paused, pinching her the bridge of her nose, her head still pounding. "More water, please?"

"Of course," he replied curtly as he retrieved the glass, and phased below.

Wanda let out a frustrated grunt as she fell back into her bedding.

Love.

What she felt for Vision was beyond comprehension. It was a compulsion, an obsession, a euphoria, a security, all wrapped up in one man.

Without a doubt, she knew she loved Vision.

She yearned to peer into his intricate teal eyes, so pure and full of understanding, and say it.

But all the people she had ever loved were dead.

xx

Vision could not help but continue to hear the television as his teammates watched in the common room. Silently, he glided behind them, refilling Wanda's glass.

"Captain America, The Vision, who's next?"

"Thor would be my guess."

"Oh, you wish!"

"My money's on Stark."

"Stark? Really?"

"Eventually. With the rate she's getting around."

 _Tink!_

Abruptly, the glass splintered a web in Vision's hand. Dumbly, he stared as he moved to set it on the counter where it it proceeded to fall into pieces, the water running over the counter-top's edge.

Natasha, Tony, Rhodey, Scott, and Bruce all turned to him.

Releasing the final pieces in his hand, he closed a fist before opening it again. His skin was not pierced, nor would it. Gracefully, his sweater and slacks fell through his intangible body, replaced by his battle attire. When he began to slowly ascend towards the ceiling, Tony bounded over the back of couch.

"Whoa, whoa! Where ya going, buddy?"

Vision's voice was tight, controlled. "I wish to speak with these people."

"Bad idea, pal. Really bad idea," he tried to reason before turning to their teammates. "Right, guys?" He then mouthed, 'Turn it off!'

Scott clicked the power button before tossing the remote to Rhodey who chucked it across the room.

"FRIDAY," Tony continued, "No more cable TV in the common room, okay?"

"You got it, Boss," the AI replied.

"You know how the media is, there'll be a new story tomorrow." Tony turned back to Vision. "Why don't you go find Wanda?" he suggested. "I'm sure she's thirsty, right?"

Wordlessly, Vision turned to the broken glass on the counter-top.

"Don't worry," Scott appeared. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Vision said quietly before reaching through the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He then turned and walked out of the room, leaving his clothing on the floor.

"Are these dry clean only?" Tony called after him, picking up the slacks.

Sensing Wanda was no longer in her room, Vision followed her psyche to an unlikely place. Phasing through the wall of the Serenity Room, he found her sitting below the cherry tree next to the stream, adorned in her usual evening wear: shorts and a t-shirt.

Upon seeing Vision in his battle attire, she immediately leapt to her feet. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Vision dismissed. "All is well."

Wanda tilted her head, still curious, but said nothing.

Gliding next to her, he took her hand in his before he kissed her crown. He hoped to bring her a little peace, as well as find his own.

"Are you not mad?" she asked, annoyed and uncertain.

Vision smiled sadly. "After your _departure_ from The Raft, I listened very closely for any news regarding your whereabouts," he explained. "Unfortunately, the majority of the information I received came from the media. Over time, I believe I became somewhat desensitized to their _tactlessness_."

Leaning into his chest, Wanda let out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry I can't get over this. I know it's stupid."

"Your reaction is completely justified," he assured, caressing her hair.

"Yeah," she said dully.

After a moment, Vision spoke up again, "Would you care to hear a joke?"

"Okay."

"I heard it from Mr Lang."

"Okay."

"One day a man walks into a bar and to his amazement, he finds a tiny person playing a tiny grand piano quite beautifully. Stunned the man asks the bartender how this came to be. The bartender pulls out a lamp and says, 'Rub it and the genie will grant you one wish.' Without hesitation the man wishes for a million bucks. Instantly, a million ducks begin to fill the room. Over the ruckus, the man yells, 'I think your genie is hard of hearing!' To which the bartender replies, 'No kidding. Do you really think I wished for a twelve inch pianist?'"

Wanda's eyes widened as she hid a light chuckle behind her hand, "Vision, that's a dirty joke!"

His grin only egged her further until she was holding her sides, laughing uncontrollably.

xx

Sometime later, when Natasha finally found them, Wanda was sitting on grass, Vision's head resting on her lap. Before making her presence known, she observed the two for just a moment, the girl gently tracing the patterns on his face while he—wait, was he telling jokes?

"...to which the other toaster replies, 'Oh my god, a talking toaster!'" Vision grinned.

Wanda threw her head back, gleefully laughing.

Natasha had never seen the younger woman so carefree, so off guard. _'Enjoy it, kid,'_ she thought. _'Happiness is fleeting.'_

"Hey lovebirds," she called across the garden. "Lunch in thirty."

Wanda's head snapped in her direction, a look of surprise shifting to annoyance.

Natasha merely waved then left.

As Vision sat up, Wanda made to stand up, but he gently grasped her hands. "Wanda," he began, tone morose. "Did we not agree to face our trials together?"

"Yeah," she mumbled as she glanced down at their hands.

He tilted her chin up, gazing at her with apprehension. "Will we?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Vizh, I'm sorry, I—" Looking away again, she suddenly felt so dumb, so guilty. When challenged, she sought comfort from the ghost in her heart and disregarded the living man before her. She had shut him out, physically and mentally without once considering how it affected him. "I was upset. Hell, I still am. It's just..." Her excuses sounded unreasonable, even to her own ears.

Vision's next words were strained, crisp, "I can understand if you do not believe me capable of handling these situations. But I will do my very best, Wanda, whatever I can."

"Vision," she began. "I never meant to make you feel like that, like I don't have faith in you, because I do. I —" _...love you._ Wanda hesitated. "I trust you, completely. I just feel so exposed, so _violated_."

She hadn't felt this violated since...

Wanda mentally recoiled with a cringe, she hadn't thought about that experience in quite some time.

Vision caught a glimpse of her repulsion and fear, instantly becoming alarmed. Gripping her hands tightly, he whispered her name. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she brushed it off. "I just remembered something..."

"Unpleasant?" Concerned echoed in his voice.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Well, yes and no." After a moment, she braved, "Do you want to know?"

"You owe me no explanation, Wanda."

"It's okay," her voice grew quiet. "I've never told anyone else, but it's about how I got _this_..." A crimson tendril swirled around her fingers, and with her final words, Vision found himself falling into her memory.

Laying on her cot, wrapped in itchy wool garments they'd been issued, Wanda stared at the ceiling of her cell within the Hydra base, plotting out shapes and patterns in the cracks. She could say for certain that Pietro was doing the same in his cell, next to her.

That morning's trials had proved promising for her brother. He was getting faster every day.

She, however, had yet to change in any measurable way. Nevertheless, Dr List still remained hopeful. Thus, the experiments would continue.

 _Clang!_

Suddenly, she was stirred from her thoughts by the opening of her cell door. Alarmed, she sat up. It was the evening after all. They were only called upon during the day.

In stepped a guard, but not one of the usual ones she was accustomed to seeing. He was large, with broad shoulders and dark, unkept hair.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

The guard said nothing as he turned to secure the door behind him.

Immediately something seemed off. Wanda jumped to her feet, shifting into high alert. "What are you doing here?" her voice rose.

The man merely grinned, his crooked teeth gleaming as he leered.

"Hey!" Pietro shouted, pounding on the wall that divided them. "Wanda? What's going on?"

A chill ran up her spine as a cold stone sank into her stomach. "Get—get out!" Wanda screamed as she backed into the cement barrier separating her from the safety of her brother. Panic pulsed through her veins, crying out for her to run. With nowhere to go, she flattened herself against the wall.

"Leave her alone," Pietro called. "Or I'll fucking kill you, you piece of shit! You hear me?"

The guard didn't flinch as he leered ever closer until her was upon her. She could feel his rancid breath on her face as he reached up and touched a lock of her hair, letting out a dark chuckle. "Hübsches mädchen..." he sneered as he gripped her shoulder.

Wanda screwed her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around herself, desperately she wanted to be anywhere but there. Her mind sought to escape the cell, escape her very body, as she was terrified of what she feared was to come.

It was then she felt it. His vile, disgusting mind. She saw herself, small and vulnerable. She saw his intentions, horrid and twisted.

No.

Wanda screamed, though nothing sounded from her lungs. The man recoiled, gripping his ears as she pierced through his psyche. She witnessed everything. All the things he'd done throughout his miserable life. All the things he still wished to do. She took ahold of it. Every thought, feeling, memory. Everything he was.

And she obliterated it, a typhoon barreling through him, ripping out everything he was.

Until nothing remained.

When Wanda finally slithered out of his bleak emptiness, she found him on his knees before her. Eyes dead, his expression blank as he stared blindly ahead. Repulsed, she wanted to kick him, push him as far away as possible. With that thought, a crimson psionic mist burst from her hands, propelling his body as it slid across the floor, slamming into the wall where it crumpled to the ground.

Pietro still sounded from behind her. "I'll fucking kill you, I swear to god!"

"Pietro," she whispered.

"Wanda!" he gasped. "What's happening? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she replied as she sank to the floor, ruby tendrils sailing around her. "I'm okay."

Pietro continued to shout for guards until two showed up. Confused, they merely opened her cell and dragged the body out.

The next morning, Dr List arrived with a grin.

"I'm so sorry," Vision whispered as he slowly reeled back from Wanda's memory.

"It's alright, he barely touched me. I was just scared," she dismissed as the psionic spiral danced between her fingers. "It was the price I paid for this. Now, no one will ever touch me like that again." Her eyes flicked down to the grass between them as they sat across from one another on the ground of the Serenity Room.

Vision reached out to cup her cheek, but hesitated, uncertain. He quickly recalled her alarm when he'd prevented her from leaving the facility that fateful evening, the look she'd given him when he physically blocked her path and placed a hand on her arm.

"Please, don't," Wanda whispered.

He immediately retracted his hand back to his lap.

"No," she reached for his hand, holding it in her own. "That's not what I meant." His hands seemed so large compared to hers, and yet they always fit perfectly when laced together. "That's ancient history. I've never been afraid of you."

His eyes were downcast, "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

"You don't!" she breathed. "Vision, I'm not any different than I was ten minutes ago."

Logically sound. "I know."

"So don't _treat_ me any differently, okay?" Her hand gripped his. "Please."

A few minutes of silence passed between them as they stepped back from Wanda's experience, and considered their current predicament again.

He caressed her hand in his. "What is it you wish for me to do?" he whispered. "I'll do anything you ask."

Butterflies awoke in Wanda's stomach at his plea. In the darkest corner of her mind, she wondered, would he really do _anything_ she asked? Instead of a request, she sighed, "I don't know." Their battle training, numerous days spent sparing until exhaustion, had not prepared them for this. "Let's just go eat, okay?"

Vision gracefully got to his feet, pulling Wanda up to hers. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, he kissed her hair, her soft locks brushing against his lips. Holding her close, he wondered if all romantic relationships faced such trials.

As they made their way out of the room, Wanda said, "You know Steve and I were never a thing, right?"

"I thought not."

xx

As they entered the common room, the melody of a ringtone sounded.

"Uh, hello?" Scott answered his phone. "Uh huh. Wait, how did you get this number? Not cool. Okay, I'll ask," He placed his hand over the receiver and spoke, "I guess it's someone from dirt, they wanna know if they could get an official comment from Wanda or Vision."

Wanda glared. "Tell them I said they can go fu—"

"No comment!" Tony interrupted.

Wanda's rage then turned to the billionaire, eyes ablaze.

"Listen to me on this one, kid," Tony said. "I know a thing or two about this stuff. The media are fickle bastards." He snatched Scott's phone from his hands and removed the SIM card, tossing it into the microwave.

She crossed her arms, lips firmly pressed.

"Pepper's working on it," Tony assured her, turning on the appliance and tossing a bewildered Scott his phone. "In the meantime, we're going to celebrate."

"What?" Wanda said.

"Geez, kid, you been living under a rock? It's April 11th, anniversary of the Chitauri attack."

The excitement of the afternoon faded into evening as Tony and Steve made multiple press releases, appearing as best friends, rather than annoyed teammates. Natasha hung around beside them with an amused smirk on her face while Bruce chose to avoid the whole ordeal, continuing to keep his location a secret.

Later, the entire team stood on the landing pad where Natasha had used Loki's staff to close the portal, gazing into the night's sky. Below them, people, many with children in costume, filled the streets near the bay.

"...any minute now," Tony commented.

Several minutes of silence passed as they waited.

Rhodey glanced to Tony, "I don't—"

 _Boom!_

With another resounding _boom_ , fireworks, intricately detailed in ways Wanda had never seen before, illuminated the night. Fatigued, and a little chilled, she leaned back into Vision's embrace as they continued to look on.

Familiar symbols began to light up the sky: A red hourglass. A purple arrow. A green fist. A white hammer. A red, white and blue shield. A gold and red helmet. After each one, people cheered.

Finally, the giant silver A exploded out, signaling the grand finale.

A roaring cheer echoed through the streets, as they chanted, "Avengers assemble!"

Wanda smiled. While she had not fought defending the earth from the Chituari, she couldn't help the swell of pride that bloomed in her chest. Glancing over to her friends, she could see it reflecting in their small smiles as well. Finally, the crowd began to disperse, and the Avengers moved back inside.

"I will be along shortly," Vision spoke. "I must speak with Mr Stark." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before disappearing into the floor.

Wanda sighed as she considered what to do with the remainder of her evening. Her teammates continued to celebrate in the common room, drinks flowing. But she'd sworn off alcohol, at least for now. Ideally, she wanted to finish up the last season of Downton Abbey, but that was going to prove difficult without a functioning TV. But this place had to be filled with empty rooms with TVs, right? She should ask Scott if he'd help her borrow one.

As Wanda made her way down the corridor, the elevator doors opened, revealing Pepper Potts.

"Wanda," Pepper greeted. "I am so sorry about the driver. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's okay," Wanda naturally responded before she considered Pepper's choice of words. "But I don't understand. I mean, it wasn't your fault?"

"Well, Williams was chosen for his discretion," Pepper explained. "As was the waiter, the usher—"

The usher? At the opera? Wanda couldn't even recall his face. A coil of unease grew in her stomach as she listened to the algorithm Pepper used to specifically choose the people she and Vision encountered that night. All the while, the bubble grew more defined, most suffocating.

"I— That's fine, thanks," Wanda hastily said before darting off.

xx

"Mr Stark," Vision greeted as he entered the lab.

"Hey, buddy," Tony replied as he powered down his equipment. "I'm shutting down early since Pep's in town, but I can keep it open if you've got something to work on?"

"Actually, sir, I was hoping to speak to you regarding this media situation."

Tony shrugged. "Well, Williams broke contract, so he's getting the shit sued out of him."

Vision did not appear to take much comfort in the news as he grimaced.

"Man, this has really messed you up, huh?" Tony's tone was soft, but unhelpful.

"Sir, you told me it is my duty to protect her," he pleaded. "Wanda is distressed! What am I to do?"

Tony's face fell. "Vision, I'm sorry. Believe me, I would buy up every gossip channel, every tabloid — I would — but another will just pop up in its place."

"A hydra," Vision murmured. What an interesting notion.

Tony scratched his chin. He had spent his entire life in the spotlight, so it rarely phased him anymore. But Wanda had grown up as a nobody in a country most people weren't even aware existed. Now her name was known worldwide. A media commodity like the rest of them.

"I punched a reported once," Tony began. "I ever tell you that?"

"No, you have not."

"I was a teenager — sixteen, I think — and there was this rumor, this story, going around that my dad was having an affair. Anyway, this sleezeball comes at me after class, getting all up in my face, just pushing me, asking about my folks. The second her name left his mouth, took a swing. Broke his camera and his nose. And for a few minutes, I felt great, I felt justified."

Vision listened in silence.

"By the time I got home, they already heard. Dad wouldn't even look at me, he was talking to lawyers. Mom hugged me, I was glad she had my back. But then she said to me - it was the only time she ever said it - she said, 'I'm disappointed in you' — I tried to explain, I was defending her honor, ya know. But she wouldn't hear it. She told me, 'You're a Stark. More is expected of you.'"

Vision nodded, understanding.

"You're a Stark, too, Vision," Tony continued.

Vision was taken aback, "Sir, I—"

"I won't hear it!" Tony replied as he made his way for the door. "As the last remaining of the Stark family, I hereby deem it so!"

"Sir, I don't know what to say."

Tony paused. "Wanda's tough, so are you. It's not as bad as you think and the two of you will get through this, okay?"

"Alright."

Tony called from down the hall, "The north remembers!"

xx

"Are you sure about this, Quill?" Gamora voiced from the behind him.

"Yeah," he replied confidently, steering the Milano off planet. "My contact's contact says Terra is the Stone's last known location."

"This contact is trustworthy?"

"Yeah, he seemed to be on the up and up. Besides, he and Drax had a good talk."

"This has nothing to do with you wanting to visit your home world?"

"What? Pfft. No."

"Right," Gamora voiced suspiciously.

"Look, Nova is us shelling out good money for this. Do you guys want to get paid or what?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Are you sure? Cause I know we've all been loving the A'askavariian rations. But, ya know, just thought it'd be nice to eat something ... digestible."

"I like the A'askavariian rations," Drax said from the other seat. "They remind me of my mother's cooking."

Peter pulled a face of disgust. "That's cool, man. Tell ya what, once we get paid, maybe I can sell you mine?"

Drax shook his head. "I do not like them that much."

"Maybe we can get some food on Terra? I know this awesome dish, pizza. You guys will love it."

"Isn't Terra off limits?" Rocket asked, making his way onto the deck. "Cause it's, like, primitive?"

"Well, yeah—"

"And isn't traveling to a primitive level planet punishable by life in prison?"

"Prison never stopped us before," Peter said cheerfully. "Besides, is Nova really gonna throw us in prison for doing the job _they_ sent us on?"

"I am Groot!" the sapling called.

"You're right," Rocket acknowledged. "He has a point."

"So how far away is Terra?"

Peter attempted to do the math in his head. "It's, uh, it's a ways. Maybe you guys take a nap for a while."

Since he'd been taken, Peter hadn't once wished to return to Earth. For him, it was a reminder of misery and pain. As he set the course for his birthplace, he pressed play on the tape deck, "A Horse With No Name" began to sound through the speakers.

* * *

A/N: a little Easter egg in this chapter for anyone that's been reading the new Vision comic. ;)


	6. Gold Guns Girls

a/n: I've been slacking. Forgive me?

* * *

Gold Guns Girls

"You got Play of the Game again?" Clint's voice scoffed through the speakers. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, well," Rhodey defended. "Maybe you'd get it sometime if you played someone besides Hanzo."

"Bastion's cheap," Clint replied.

"That's rich, coming from the guy with the dragon that goes through walls."

"Whatever, Vision is the one who's ult got us there."

Wanda sighed, rolling her eyes. Currently, the majority of the Avengers were gathered in the common room around a pile of game consoles and wall of monitors. As the news, or any cable programming, was no longer allowed in the area, per Vision's request, they'd chosen a different use for the TV. It had begun innocently enough, with Clint suggesting the game he and his son were currently playing at home. Next, Sam and Scott showing off the game to Rhodey. And soon, they pulled Tony into it as well.

Wanda and Vision had been passing through the common room, on their way to the library when Tony offered a controller. Wanda instantly passed, but Vision, curious, accepted. Immediately, it became obvious he was a natural, quickly becoming the most accurate member on the team.

Thus, hours later, Wanda found herself paging through the books she was aiming to return, in the corner of the couch, legs across Vision's lap as he played. Next to him sat Sam and Tony. Rhodey chose to sit on the floor while Scott perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Vision," Scott said, "You can chose someone besides Zenyatta, ya know."

"Are we not in need of a healer?" Vision asked.

"Well, yeah," Scott replied. "But, I mean, I could be Mercy, so you could play anyone else you like."

"I like Zenyatta."

"Vizh," Wanda murmured. "The time."

"Oh," he glanced at the clock, had nearly four hours passed already? "I'm afraid we must be going—"

"Aw, c'mon, buddy," Tony pleaded. "One more game?"

"Yeah, man," Sam added. "I'm gonna level soon."

"Just one more win."

Vision glanced to Wanda who rolled her eyes. "Alright," he agreed. "One more."

Wanda knew how this would turn out. As a teen she'd wasted many boring nights next to Pietro as he played at the arcade. 'One more' would turn into 'one more' would turn into 'one more.' But she didn't want to bitch and moan as she'd done then. Besides, she'd only catch flack for it from the guys.

So what to do?

Gently, her psyche gave Vision's a small poke, finding him completely focused on the game. As he waited for his character to respawn, he rested a hand on her bare knee that poked out from beneath her skirt. Wanda's lips curled into a impish grin.

Patiently, she watched his screen, waiting for the pivotal moment. Just as he was about to use his ultimate to heal and shield his team, she projected a vision in his head: the two of them, wrapped in silk sheets, both naked as she straddled his lap, pressing her breasts against his chest, running her tongue up his neck before whispering in his ear all the things she wished to do with him.

 _Snap!_

Everyone quickly turned to see the Vision's controller broken into several pieces in his hands. Stone-still, he stared straight ahead. "I died," he said evenly.

"Shit," Scott cursed. "I'm dead too."

"Same," Tony said.

"Farrah got me," Clint groaned over the speakers.

"They got the point," Rhodey added. "That's game."

While Wanda hid victoriously smirk behind her book, Vision handed the broken bits of the controller to Tony. "I apologize, Mr Stark. But it seems we really must be going."

The two had just stood when FRIDAY sounded overhead, "Boss, we've got activity."

Immediately, the guys leaped to their feet. "Where at?" Tony demanded, rounding the couch.

"Airspace over Pennsylvania. Something big has entered Earth's atmosphere."

Tony moved to a table, "Bring it up." A hologram image of satellite footage showed a vessel of some kind piercing the stratosphere. Within seconds, however, it completely vanished.

"What the..." Tony punched in a number of commands.

"Where'd it go?" Rhodes asked.

"FRIDAY?"

The AI replied, "The vessel appears to have disappeared."

"Damn. Satellite?"

"Shows nothing."

"Radar?"

"Nothing."

"Impossible," Tony grumbled, pulling up the earlier footage of the vessel before it vanished. "The only thing capable of that level of stealth are _my_ jets."

xx

"Drax!" Quill barked from the pilot's seat. "Camouflage mode, c'mon man!"

"I apologize," Drax replied, flipping the necessary switches from the co-pilot's chair. "Groot was distracting me again."

"Rocket!" Quill called to the back.

"Alright, alright," Rocket grumbled, waking into the deck. "Keep your pants on."

"Should I keep my pants on as well?" Drax questioned.

"Yes, please!" Gamora pleaded.

Rocket grabbed Groot's pot where his tiny best friend danced, much to Drax's delight. "C'mon, pal." And carried him to the back of the ship.

"I am Groot!" the tiny Groot protested in high-pitched voice.

"Hey, if you're not gonna behave," Rocket warned. "It's the back of the ship for ya."

xx

"So what do we do?" Scott asked, feeling helpless.

Rhodey grabbed his phone. "I'll see what the Pentagon knows."

Natasha was already typing away on a laptop, "Contacting Fury."

"I'll get in touch with my spec ops contact," Sam said while throwing on his jacket.

"FRIDAY, get me Stanley Lieber on the line," Tony commanded, pulling up more holograms.

From the sideline, Wanda gripped Vision's hand, eyes wide. Anxiety raced between them, as they stood, statues amongst the flutter of chaos. Just as it seemed everything was returning to a sense of normal, things were taking a turn.

"Hey!" Clint called over the speakers. "What the hell's going on?!"

xx

Tony slammed his fist on his desk, gritting his teeth. He observed the monitor for the nth time as it displayed the aircraft disappearing into thin air. "What the hell _are_ you?"

"Still no luck?" Pepper asked as she placed a cappuccino on his desk.

"Thanks," Tony mumbled before taking a sip. "I've got nothing. And if the NSA or SHIELD know anything, they're not telling." His brow furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well," she began as she leaned against the desk. "I've got some good news that might cheer you up. You'll have the Avengers facility back by the end of the week."

This news sparked some debate amongst the team.

"Of course we should go back to the facility," Steve argued over Thai dinner that evening. "It was literally built for us."

"Yeah, and up until now it's been _literally_ crawling with government agents bugging up the place." Tony replied, unintentionally giving Natasha a quick glance that she ignored.

The rest of the team had gathered, save for Thor and Clint, eating in silence as they watched Tony and Steve 'discuss' their options.

"But we can't stay _here_ \- in one of the most known buildings in the world."

"Why not?" The genius boasted, "The Tower is ten times more secure than the facility."

"If there's danger coming for us, we can't 'bring the party' back to New York," Captain America reasoned.

"Look, it'll take weeks for us to properly sweep the place," Tony admitted. "Unless..."

Stave sat back in his chair. "Unless what?"

"Unless you let me put FRIDAY in. She could do it in a matter of a day, maybe less." It had been an agreement, a compromise of sorts, that while Tony had purchased and built the Avengers facility, he gave the reins completely to Cap. Not a single Ironman suit or AI resided in the base. Around the table, those who knew this fact - Sam, Rhodey, Vision, and Natasha - glanced at those who didn't - Wanda, Scott, Bucky and Bruce.

A clatter sounded as Steve dropped his fork on his plate. "You're saying she can? That the base is equipped for that?"

"Yes."

"You designed it that way?" he accused. "So you could just come in and take control at any time?"

"Of course I did!" Tony defended. "It's called a contingency, Cap."

"For what?"

"Anything! Everything!"

Steve tossed down his napkin, glancing around at his fellow teammates as he stood. "I think you mean _everyone_ ," he then left the room.

Tony turned to his oldest friend, Rhodey, "What do you think?"

Rhodes knew Tony was expecting him to agree, but he simply shrugged. "Maybe you should ask the ones who actually live there?"

The group turned, curious, to Wanda and Vision. The two remained silent for a moment, a wordless conversation quickly shooting between them. Finally, Vision said, "I'm afraid I must agree with Captain Rogers, it is our priority to keep civilians out of harms way. And if necessary, I believe I could assist FRIDAY in recovering any monitoring devices."

Tony made a dissatisfied noise under his breath. Maybe it was selfish, but Tony enjoyed having his team back under the roof of the Tower, within arm's reach. However, as he recalled Vision's expression when he'd told him they'd have to vacate the facility, a weight fell on his heart. _"But this is my home..."_ Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that's settled then."

xx

"May I kiss you?"

Wanda glanced over at Vision as the two strolled through the Royal Gardens of Wakanda, hand in hand. "You know, you don't have to ask every time," she smiled.

"But how will you know?" he queried. "What if you do not wish for me to kiss you?"

"I will always want to kiss you, Vizh," she grinned.

"Always?"

"Well," she tapped her chin with her forefinger. "When it is appropriate."

"Appropriate?" Vision pondered for a moment, quickly replaying every kissing scene he'd seen in a film.

"No," Wanda laughed, shaking her head. "Movies are not a good reference."

"Oh."

"Movies, they are for fun, yes? But they are not like real life, Vision. They are people taking words someone else wrote and saying them to someone they don't care about." Stepping in front of him, she turned to gaze up at him.

"I see."

"But you don't have to ask, you don't have to say anything to me," she placed his hand over her heart. "I already know." A soft smile graced her lips. _'We are not limited to our words,'_ her voice whispered in his head as her adoration spilled forth. _'I know how you feel, and you know how I feel.'_

Vision stepped closer, cupping her cheek. _'So what do I feel right now?'_

"Like you want to kiss me," she whispered before his lips met hers.

Vision smiled, sitting back in his chair, as he pulled out of one of his favored memories. They had never said the word 'love' to one another. At the time, months ago, it seemed so tiny, insignificant. It paled, that word, to literally feeling - experiencing - one another's complete adoration.

But did he love her? What he felt for Wanda was simple: unyielding affection, immeasurable bliss. There existed a tug, the gravitational pull from the tether to be by her side. More than that, he wished to please her, make her happy, because her happiness brought him happiness.

Love, he had come to understand from research, was selfless. Upon examining the facts, he found this was not true of what he felt for Wanda. For while he adored her for who she was - her kind heart, her brilliant mind, her challenging nature - selflessly. He also adored her for how she made him feel - important, powerful, desired - quite selfishly.

So did he truly love Wanda? Was he even capable?

Inconclusive.

Vision was stirred from his thoughts by familiar footsteps making their way into the Lab.

"Oh," Bruce greeted. "Hey, Vision. Couldn't sleep either?"

"I don't sleep," Vision replied.

"Right." He already knew that. Bruce recalled as Tony rambled on like a schoolgirl about Vision. His strengths, abilities, likes, dislikes, and progression. His gaze turned to that of the monitor. "Are you watching TV?"

"Yes, Andreea & Alexandru. It is a Romanian sitcom that debuted in September of 1992."

"Oh, yeah?" Bruce powered up his station, "Any good?"

"I'm afraid not. It was cancelled after two seasons. It's easy to see why."

Bruce chuckled. "And yet you're watching it?"

"Yes, for educational purposes. You see—there!" Vision paused the show and pointed to the portly male character who entered the screen. "That man is Costel, he's Sokovian."

"Okay. And he's your favorite character?"

"No, I find him to be quite boorish," Vision chuckled. "And yet, he is the reason for my interest. There are not many accurate representations of Sokavians in available media."

"You're trying to learn Sokovian from watching the show? There are easier ways, I'm sure. Especially for you."

"Oh, I have become familiar with the language," Vision replied. "I am observing Costel's mannerisms and syntax, I must be precise."

Bruce already guessed why, or more specifically _who_ this effort was for. "Scouring through hours of a show you don't like just for that guy?"

Yes, there was a plethora of other things Vision could busy himself with. But after viewing the footage of the disappearing ship for the thirty-seventh time and concluding no more than Stark had, he longed for a break. "Between Hydra's influence and the battle with Ultron, the majority of Sokovian's more recent media has been lost or destroyed." Vision gestured to the stack of VHS tapes behind the monitor, "Due to the trade agreement restrictions, this was all Mr Stark was able to obtain. However—" Vision suddenly paused and stared at a fixed point above them. "Please excuse me," he quickly mumbled before gracefully launching into the air and through the ceiling.

Bruce stood, puzzled for a moment, before moving over his work station and powering up his equipment.

xx

Wanda awoke, face half buried in a musty pillow. For the briefest second, she imagined she was back in her cell at Hydra. Screwing her eyes shut, she willed it to be true. To go back, before she'd fucked everything up and gotten Pietro killed, it was her one wish.

It would never come to fruition.

Her vocals cords rang until hoarse as she screamed into the itchy sheets. Objects, lamps, clothing, bedding, sailed into the air and ricocheted off the walls of the dark SHIELD safe house room.

Being awake was torment. She wanted nothing more than to drift back to sleep and leave this reality behind. Alas, nature called.

Pushing the sheets aside, Wanda climbed to her feet. Fumbling through the dark, she managed to avoid tripping over the various clutter. Stepping onto the tile of the bathroom, her foot slipped, but she managed to catch herself on the door frame.

She caressed the bottom of her foot to find it ... wet? In the shadows, she brought her fingertips to her nose. Blood.

Realizing she must've cut her foot on the light bulb she'd shattered, she growled, "Shit!"

"Wanda Maximoff?" the SHIELD guard on the opposite side of the door inquired. "Are you alright?"

She responded with a Sokovian curse.

"I'm sorry," he replied, his tone robotic. "What was that?"

"I said fuck off!" she screamed.

Conversation over.

None too gracefully, she hobbled over to the toilet and emptied her bladder. After washing her hands, she balanced against the counter and rinsed her cut. Finding a t-shirt on the floor, she wrapped her foot up and took a more careful route back to the bed.

As she plopped down on the mattress, she comforted herself, _'Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky bleed to death in my sleep.'_ Burying herself back under the blankets, she willed herself to sleep.

'Sora,' a familiar voice whispered.

There he was, grinning like an idiot, arms wide opened.

'Pietro!' she cried, leaping into his arms. His scent enveloped her as he chuckled in her ear.

'Calm down, calm down,' he whispered, rubbing her back. 'I am right here.'

'I have missed you so much,' she sobbed into his chest.

He whispered soothing words in her ear, as she held him tight. Hours passed in silence, in the comfort and security of one another's arms.

In the distance, a banging began to sound. Wanda turned her head, but her brother held her still. 'Ignore it,' he whispered.

As it grew louder, she twisted in his arms, 'What is it?'

'It is nothing,' he growled.

But still it persisted, growing louder and louder until her ears began to ring. 'Pietro, something's happening!'

'Don't leave,' he pleaded.

'What are you taking about?'

'You can stay here forever with me,' he kissed her temple. 'We'll always be together, Wanda.'

'It's not stopping,' she cringed. 'I have to do something.'

'Stay!' he cried.

But she was already slipping out of his arms.

The banging continued as she opened her eyes, a metallic ring from the doorknob with each pounding. Throwing aside the covers, she stumbled to the door, a reckoning of curses on the tip of her tongue. Ripping the door open, revealed...

Pietro. As she had last seen him, riddles with holes, eyes wide and lifeless.

"Pietro!" Wanda screamed, nearly launching herself out of bed.

"Wanda!" Vision appeared through the floor and caught her in his arms as she flailed. "It's alright, you were dreaming," he soothed.

She stilled as the nightmare faded and reality surrounded her. "Shit," she whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He combed his fingers through her locks.

"Yeah," she breathed, pulse still racing. While nightmares about her her brother were not uncommon, ones that weaved with her memories were not the norm. This, she had found, was usually a result of stress. And of course she was stressed! First, the media. Then the event this morning. She'd spent the whole day waiting for that _thing,_ whatever the satellite had seen, to show up outside the Tower and attack.

"Vision," she grasped his arm, "Will you stay?" Before he could answer, she added, "Or I could go with you?" During the evening, Vision would stay with Wanda only until she fell asleep, but as he did not require rest himself, he rarely stayed until morning. Technically, Wanda didn't know what Vision did most nights. She had inquired once, but he gave a vague answer, leaving her to believe he wished to keep it to himself. Which was fine with her, she wanted Vision to have his privacy.

"I will stay," he replied. It was such a simple request, and he would never deny her.

"It's just, with that thing we saw—" Wanda stammered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "You shouldn't be running around by yourself right now." Logically, this felt stupid. Vision was the most powerful being she knew. And in a building packed with Avengers, he couldn't be safer, right? Nevertheless, the fear seeped in - if he was attacked or taken while alone—

"I understand," he whispered as he began to remove his clothes. Settling beside her, he gathered her in his arms, holding her close. He listened as her breath grew shallow, more even. Yet, as she slumbered, Vision frowned into the dark. He had come to quite enjoyed his evening freedom. Staying meant his current project would have to be put on hold, which did not please him.

xx

When Wanda awoke, she rolled over to see Vision still in bed. After rubbing her eyes, she gave him a sleepy smile which he returned. Normally, Vision would happily greet Wanda in the morning. But there was a heaviness in the air, a comfort in the silence. She wanted to kiss him, and keep kissing him until they were both happily panting, wrapped in the sheets and one another. But Vision felt distant, somehow beside her, yet unreachable, at least for the moment.

So she padded her way to the bathroom and ran the shower. As she stood underneath the water jets, she thought of ways she could cheer Vision up, get him out of this funk. And maybe forget about the unknown ship that had disappeared, if only for a little while. They could go to that coffee shop with all those weird drawings that he liked looking at? But would the Avengers even let them leave the Tower? They could watch a film? Play chess? Hell, she'd even _try_ that video game.

With a heavy sigh, she turned off the water, stepped out, and grabbed a towel. As she dried her hair, she moved to the counter and saw him in the mirror's reflection through the open doorway. Stoic he sat, on the edge of the bed, still undressed.

"You stayed," she said to his reflection.

"Yes," he replied. "I stayed."

Since learning of bathroom privacy from Steve, Vision had not set foot in any bathroom when Wanda was in it, even if she was simply brushing her hair. But today's Vision, it seemed, was not the one of yesterday.

Curious, she watched through the mirror as he stood and made his way towards her, graceful and beautiful. Her eyes met his when he came to stand behind her, still a veil of indifference. Close, but quite touching. Pressing his lips to her damp curls, he inhaled, eyes closed in concentration.

"The fragrance of your shampoo has changed again," he murmured.

"Yeah," she leaned back against him. "I ran out of the Wakandan dragon fruit stuff. Do you not like it?"

He inhaled once more. "It is derived from rose hip oil, yes?"

"Probably? I think so."

"Hm," he hummed as his fingers skirted up her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "It's pleasing. However, I prefer the apple blossoms."

Her eyes fell close. "I haven't used that stuff since we were at the facility."

His lips found her shoulder, leaving a light kiss. "That's right."

"How?"

Another light kiss. "Most fragrances marketed towards females have very distinct scents and are easily noticeable."

"Oh, yeah?" she breathed. "What's Natasha's shampoo?"

"I have no idea." Her pulse quickened below his lips.

Wanda's smirk disappeared under a quiet gasp as he pulled her hips back again his own. Reaching above her, she wrapped her fingers around the nape of his neck as he gently bit and kissed her throat. The stress, the anxiety, it faded with each press of his lips.

A hand found her breast, earning a happy sigh. The other ghosted over her hip, down between her legs. As fingers deftly slipped to her core, she grabbed his forearm, muscles flexing, anchoring herself to him.

Through half-lidded eyes, Wanda gazed into the mirror. Magenta and silver covering her pale complexion, his defined, hardened synthetic muscles against her soft skin. They couldn't be more different, yet they fit, simply and beautifully, so well.

Briefly, her eyes settled on the dark mark that still graced her hip. A ripple of arousal pulsed out from her at the memory, a soft moan reverberated from her throat.

Encouraged by her reaction, Vision decided on a venture. "Bend over, please," his velvet words danced in her ear.

As she did, he moved with her. A hiss escaped as her breasts pressed against the cool stone of the counter top. She continued to gaze in the reflection as he kissed her shoulder, and made his way down her spine. His hands gripped her hips, pulling them up as he came to kneel behind her.

Despite Vision's intimate familiarity with her body, Wanda couldn't help the slight unease at having him see her from this angle. Her concern however quickly dissipated when she heard his voice again.

"Spread your legs," he whispered, guiding her knees apart.

Vision let out a quiet breath when he saw it. The smallest trail of her juices running down her thigh.

 _'Oh, Wanda,'_ he purred, running his tongue up the line, tracing it back to the source. With honed precision and vigor, he began his worshiping of her.

Her mind opened to his, an instinct now, giving him everything. In return, she received so much more. To be Vision's sole focus, his center of attention, if even for a few minutes, it was more empowering than her ability ever made her feel. Gasps grew to moans as she wrapped herself in his unwavering adoration, their psyches completely embraced.

 _'Open your eyes,'_ he requested, his tone more desperate than his words betrayed. _'I wish to see you.'_ He gripped her thighs tighter as they were pushed closer to the brink.

Wanda's breath fogged the mirror for just a moment as she fought not to lose herself to her pleasure, not yet.

Vision was captivated as he watched her through her own ruby eyes, empowered, electrified. Truly, she was the most marvelous creature to have walked the earth, her every moan a testament.

"Vizh," she cried. "I'm—"

 _'Oh, yes!'_ A force he still had yet to completely comprehend echoed from Wanda, reverberating through his every atom. Like a whirlwind, it barreled though, sweeping them both up, carrying them to the peak of ecstasy, pushing them over the edge.

As they both began slowly spiraling down, her legs wavered, uncertain.

"I've got you," he assured, easing her down into his lap on the tile floor. Spent, limp, she rested back against him, aftershocks sparking between them.

Tracing the lines along his arms, she let out a happy breath, that spawned a light chuckle. Vision smiled, uncertain, but pleased nevertheless, to hear her joy. "Oh, Vizh," she finally subdued her chuckles behind her hand. "You never stop surprising me."

His lips brushed her cool, damp hair. "I will make it my mission to see that true."

Wanda turned her head and kissed his jaw. She was excited to return to the facility, the only place she'd called home since before Hydra. She was eager to return to her room and bring Vision into her bed. Although, she had to admit she'd miss the lights of the city, and her private bathroom. It was a shame she and Vision hadn't made more use of it until now.

Gently, Vision lifted her in his arms and stood, before perching her on the counter top's edge. "I couldn't agree more," he murmured as he moved between her knees and kissed her.

Wanda hummed against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

xx

As Wanda stood in front of the mirror again, pulling up her skirt, her hair fell into her face. Inhaling the flowery scent, she was struck with an peculiar thought.

"Vision," she called from the bathroom.

"Yes?"

Wanda strutted out, securing her bra behind her back. "You don't wear cologne."

"I do not," he replied as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Hm."

"You don't like the scent of most men's beauty products."

Her head tilted a degree. "Oh?"

"On May 11th, you were recalling to Miss Romanoff about Pietro's brief obsession with cologne when he was a pre-teen. You claimed you lost your ability to smell and taste for weeks."

Wanda hid a giggle behind her palm. Oh, yes, _that_. Pietro had pocketed a bottle, practically bathing with with the pungent musk for a number of weeks until it mysteriously disappeared. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything," he replied as if it was obvious.

"Of course," she agreed, leaning in. Cupping his jaw, she pulled him closer and kissed him. Slow and innocent, she smiled against his lips as her mind opened, pouring her adoration for him. When at last she pulled back, his eyes remained closed for just a split second longer.

"Wanda?" he grinned, his brilliant eyes shining.

"To remember," she replied.

xx

Rusty's General, a gas station, was the only business in the small, rural Arizonan town. It operated 24 hours a day, but that hardly mattered as the evening clerk usually spent her time napping or reading. Which is precisely what she was doing this evening, as the Milano silently landed in the vacant lot behind the store.

"Well, that could've went better," Quill mumbled as he stepped off the ship, into the cool night.

"Had you not circled the planet a dozen times looking for a place to park, you mean?" Gamora replied as she followed.

While Quill fired back with an equally sarcastic remark, the team neglected to notice Groot, free of his pot, hop out off the ship and scuttle towards the dumpster.

Drax interrupted, kicking a stone, "How many populate this planet?"

"I dunno," Quill shrugged. "Like a couple billion."

"How are we going to find one among them? This Vision? Without being detected?"

"Through precise detective work," Quill smugly replied.

It was then Groot appeared, "I am Groot!" he declared while waving a paper in hand.

"Lemme see that," Rocket snatched the paper. His eyes narrowed as he examined it closely before shaking his head. "I have no idea what this says."

Quill sighed. "Give it here," as he took it. Instantly his eyes lit up. "Groot, how did you even..?"

"I am Groot!"

"What is it?" Gamora asked.

With a grin, Quill flipped the paper before them. It was a tabloid with Vision and Wanda pictured, a jagged line drawn between them. The headline read, _The Vision: Man or Metal?_

"I've got an idea," Quill smirked.

The evening store clerk glanced up from her novel as the door's entrance bell sounded. "Uh, hi," she mumbled to the strange man dressed in a maroon leather jacket.

"Hey," Quill replied as he ducked into the candy aisle. Quickly, he snatched up handfuls and made his way to the front counter. "How's it, uh, going?" he said uncertainly as he gestured at the tabloids by the register. "So this Vision guy, huh? Really something, right?"

"I guess," the clerk replied as she rang up the numerous bars.

"I mean—" Quill attempted to continue.

"You're terrible at this," he heard Gamora gripe behind him.

"Oh my god," the clerk startled as she glanced up to see the green woman standing beside the man.

"What the—" Quill turned see Rocket stuffing his backpack with snacks. "What are you doing?"

"You were taking too long," Rocket shrugged. "She had a better plan."

Quill glanced back at Gamora who simply smiled before reaching across the counter and grabbing the clerk by the collar. "Do you know who this is?" she growled, pointing at the tabloid's picture.

"Y-Yeah!" the clerk stammered. "The Vision!"

"Where is it?"

"I dunno! New York?"

"Where?"

"Stark Tower? It's, uh, the big building with an A on it. That's all I know, I swear!"

She turned to Quill, "Do you know where this is?"

"New York City? Sure."

"Alright," Gamora released the clerk. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Rocket bounded out the entrance, a plump backpack in hand.

"Sorry about my friend," Quill ducked his head. "Also, I don't have any money, so..." He quickly snatched up the candy and darted out the door.

* * *

a/n: A huge thank you to Womaninbllack, whose PM woke me up. :)


End file.
